A mi Manera
by TutiSara
Summary: Sasuke y Naruto quieren cumplir sus metas. pero tienen un mes para casarse con Hinata Hyuuga. El que gane, tendrá lo que quiere, el que pierda se va de Konoha. SasuHina/NaruSaku. Cap Final Epílogo. ¿Porque no Ahora? Entren y dejen reviews, onegai.
1. Que Lindo es volver a casa

**Hola!! Si, ahora si me Animé a poner mi Primer Fic de Naruto, a ver que les parece. espero no me maten...  
Naruto no me pertenece...o si no...kukuku**

* * *

A mi Manera.  
Cap 1: Que Lindo es el volver a casa…

Por fin Sasuke logró lo que quería. Desde hace tiempo todos sabíamos que eso iba a ser asi. Aniquiló a su Hermano Itachi y con la Ayuda de Naruto, aniquiló a todos los de Akatsuki, incluyendo a Tobi. Hay que decir que a pesar de la muerte de Jiraiya-sama, Naruto no se enojó…aunque se le veía siempre triste, hasta que acabó con Akatsuki. Ve tu a saber porque. En fin…Tsunade-Sama rompió en llanto cuando se enteró de la muerte de Jiraiya-sama. pobrecita. En el fondo, todos sabíamos que si lo amaba, pero eso es otra historia que después les cuento. Ya todos teníamos 18 años, es decir, que hace 2 años que Sasuke había vuelto a Konoha en compañía de equipo 7 y 8. Ahora, el problema era para el susodicho.

--

-De camino al despacho-  
-Sasuke-Teme…Que crees que te vaya a decir Tsunade no obaa-chan…  
-Hmph, no me importa. Solo quiero reestablecer mi clan sin importar como.  
-Sasuke-Kun, nosotros te ayudaremos-Dijo Sakura con una gran Sonrisa.  
-Hmph.  
-yo espero que todo salga bien, Uchiha-san.- A lo largo de los años, Hinata venció la timidez, aunque no era capaz de decirle a Naruto lo que sentía…aun…-. Mucha suerte con Tsunade-Sama. Yo…  
-Graci…-Sasuke fue interrumpido por Naruto, quien se metió, como siempre.-Pero Hinata, deberías rebelarte…-Hinata se sonrojó por ello-. Momentito… ¿Sasuke dando las gracias¡¡eso es algo que no veo todos los días!!  
-Baka!! –Y ahí estaba Sakura, dándole un porrazo a Naruto y dejándolo con un chichón en el piso. Sasuke solo atinó a decir su típico "hmph" y Hinata, bueno, ella se fue corriendo, y no se supo a donde.- Nosotras te esperaremos afuera.-Dijo Sakura.  
-Sasuke Uchiha.-Un ANBU salió del despacho y abrió la puerta.-Entra.  
-¡Buena suerte!-Naruto se había puesto de pie y animó a su Amigo, pero el ANBU volvió a hablar.- Naruto Uzumaki, a ti también se te ha citado junto con Uchiha. Entra.  
Naruto y Sasuke entraron al despacho, sin saber que les esperaba. El ANBU cerró la puerta.  
-Solo espero que todo salga bien.-Dijo Sakura, sentándose en una silla a esperar…

Naruto y Sasuke se pudieron dar cuenta que aquella reunión iba a decidir muchas cosas, empezando porque allí estaban todos los miembros del Consejo. Tsunade empezó a hablar.  
-Sasuke Uchiha, sabes porque estás aquí¿cierto?-. Preguntó Tsunade  
-Asi es.  
-Se te acusa de Huir de Konoha, Unirte a Orochimaru, con lo cual, te conviertes en un renegado…-Sasuke apenas hacía mala cara, sabía que no era nada bueno lo que estaba diciendo la Hokage…por mas cierto que fuera…-pero acabaste con Uchiha Itachi y junto a Naruto Uzumaki, acabaron con Akatsuki.  
-Tsunade no obaa-chan…-Tsunade lo interrumpió.  
-Esto es grave, aun para ti. Lo único que te puedo decir es que tienes mi permiso y el de todos en este consejo para reestablecer tu Clan.-Sasuke solo pudo hacer una sonrisa de triunfo

-¡Lo Lograste Dobe, ahora falta que yo sea Hokage Dattebayo!-Naruto abrazó a Sasuke, mientras que el otro, ni se lo podía creer.

-Puedes irte.-Sasuke salió de la Habitación, estupefacto y caminando despistadamente, pero salió. Naruto iba tras el, pero Tsunade lo detuvo.-Uzumaki Naruto. Tú te quedas aquí.  
-¿Qué pasa Tsunade no obaa-chan?.-Naruto se dio la vuelta.  
-El consejo y yo lo hemos pensado mucho, y creemos que necesitamos hacer algo contigo.  
-¿A que se refiere con "Hacer algo conmigo"?  
-No se te dará mas detalles. Estas citado mañana a las 10 de la mañana justo aquí. Lo mismo para Sasuke. Puedes irte.-Naruto se dio media vuelta y se fue. Antes sin pensar que sería lo que Tsunade quería…no, lo que el Consejo quería hacer con el.

--

A la mañana siguiente, toda Konoha estaba Reunida, como aquella vez en que Tsunade se presentó como la Quinta Hokage en el edificio. Naruto, Sasuke y la Familia Hyuga estaban allí presentes, mientras Tsunade se hacía oír a todo Konoha…Naruto y Sasuke estaban a la derecha de Tsunade, mientras que todo el Clan Hyuga estaba a la izquierda, sentado, como si fueran los invitados de Honor. Naruto apenas escuchaba palabras como…Cumplimiento del deber…heroísmo…determinación…Estaba embobado viendo a Hinata. La Cara de Hiashi Hyuga era de suficiencia, Neji, Hanabi y Hinata, en cambio, estaban alicaídos.

-…y es por eso que Hinata Hyuga Toma desde ahora, el Liderazgo del Clan Hyuga, y se compromete en Matrimonio.-Sasuke y Naruto voltearon a ver a la Aludida…-Ahora. Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki. Dos grandes Ninjas de esta Aldea. Ambos tienen un objetivo. Les pido que les ayuden a cumplirlo.-Tsunade se dirigió a los chicos y se los llevó a su Oficina. Los del Clan Hyuga iban tras ellos, En Cabeza, Hiashi, mirando de reojo a Sasuke y Naruto. Detrás, Hinata, al borde de las lagrimas, y al lado de estos, Hanabi y Neji.  
-Ustedes dos. Vamos a ajustar cuentas después.-les dijo Neji al pasar por su lado.  
-¿Van a entrar o se van a quedar ahí?-Tsunade Abrió la puerta y entraron.  
-Tsunade no obaa-chan…-Naruto dijo con tono serio mientras Tsunade se sentaba.

--

-Como se habrán dado cuenta, Hinata se va a casar.  
-¿y eso que tiene que ver?-Dijo Sasuke.  
-Que ustedes dos, han sido Elegidos por el consejo para que sean sus prometidos.  
-¿Qué que?-Dijeron los dos Amigos al tiempo.  
-No me abran los ojos que no les voy a echar gotas. Lo que oyeron. Tienen un mes para ser el Marido de Hinata Hyuga. Si alguno lo logra. Tiene ventajas. Si Naruto se casa, El consejo aprobará de inmediato tu decisión y serás inmediatamente el Rokudaime Hokage. Por el lado de Sasuke, el Consejo determino que esta es la única forma de que puedas reestablecer tu Clan, uniéndote con la heredera del clan más poderoso de todo Konoha. Ahora, el que no se case, se va de Konoha. Depende de ustedes.

Esto no era una decisión fácil. Pero de ambos depende. O Casarse con Hinata, o arriesgarse a perderlo todo.

* * *

Si, si, estuvo fatal...pero eso me pasa por no tener experiencia...espero no se me asesine!!  
Laura 


	2. Decisiones

_**Hola!! No puedo creer que les haya gustado esta cosa...(Por alguna extraña razon siempre le digo "Cosa" a un fic...xD)  
me siento muy feliz por ello...En verdad, Muchas Gracias por sus Reviews!! y aqui les contesto.  
**_

_**Nylleve: Creeme, tambien se esta volviendo mi favorita, y no sabes cuanto!! Aqui esta la Conti  
Dark Amy-chan: Creo que con este cap si puedo decir que empiezan las rivalidades...y lo de quien va a ganar...kukuku...no se lo imaginan...  
hyuuga-hikari: Nena, gracias!! y eso que es el Primer Fic de Naruto..Fic enserio...  
helenhr: No creo que se odien a muerte...solo se van a dar un par de totazos, pero nada mas xDDD**_

_**Naruto No me pertenece, si no, Me quedo con Neji y con Gaara...kukuku...**_

_**Espero les guste el cap.**_

* * *

A mi Manera. 

Cap 2: Decisiones.

(Hinata's POV)

Ve tu a saber porque. Si fue cosa de Kami, del destino, o yo que se.

Yo Solo tenía un objetivo. Que todos me reconocieran y supieran quien era. No solo en mi Clan. Sino en toda Konoha. Yo. Hinata Hyuga, no había sido muy observada, era como invisible. Digamos que mi familia no me tiene mucho aprecio que digamos. Pero gracias a Naruto-Kun, me he convertido en una persona más fuerte, tanto física como mentalmente. El problema es que, con 17, casi 18 años, las cosas definitivamente cambiaron hace un par de Meses, en una reunión general del Clan. Ahí definitivamente comenzó el calvario que he llevado hasta ahora…

Flashback.

-Hinata, como sabes, en 2 meses vas a cumplir 18 años, y por ende, tendrás que asumir tu responsabilidad como Heredera del clan.  
-Si.  
-Sin Embargo, hay una regla que se debe cumplir. Una vez te posesiones, tienes menos de un mes para casarte, o Hanabi se convierte en heredera automáticamente.  
-Si.  
-Hinata¿me estas prestando atención?-s_alí de mis cabales. Aunque solo pude alcanzar a oír las palabras "Mes", "Casarte", "Hanabi" y "heredera"_

-Si Padre.  
-Para esto, El consejo de Konoha, en reunión conmigo, ha decidido que tu futuro esposo debe conquistarte y demostrarnos que es digno de merecer a la Heredera del clan Hyuga. Y los candidatos más aptos fueron Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto. Aunque, si por mi fuera, te quedas con el Chico Uchiha. Por lo menos tiene clase, y ha demostrado ser una buena persona.  
-Naruto-Kun también ha hecho mucho por esta aldea. Y para demostrarles a todos que vale la pena.  
-Si, si. En fin. Esto se va a proclamar el dia de tu Decimoctavo cumpleaños.

-pe…pero…  
-Sin discusiones. Recuerda que vas a ser la Heredera del clan más poderoso de Todo Konoha. Puedes irte.  
-Si Padre.-_Me levanté de mi puesto y salí de allí. No quería vivir ese tormento. No estaba lista… ¿Qué pasaría si no era apta?... ¿y si me casaba con Uchiha-san?...yo no lo amo…por mas buena persona que se haya vuelto. Lo que no espere es que… ¡Ouch!_  
-Hi…Hinata-Sama¿esta bien?  
-Neji Nii-san…Si, estoy bien.-_Si, me choqué con mi Primo. Ahora nos llevamos mucho mejor que hace 6 años, pero siempre le digo que deje de decirme –Sama…me incomoda un poquito..._  
-Hinata-Sama…  
-Ejem… ¿que te dije acerca del –Sama?  
-Lo siento… Hinata-Chan. ¿Me puede…me puedes decir que te pasa?  
-Neji Nii-san… ¡me estan obligando a casarme!_-Neji Nii-san era el único con quien podía hablar en esos momentos…me abrazó y me acarició el cabello…no se porque pero es la única persona de la que me dejo tocar el cabello. Lo dicho. Neji Nii-san es como un hermano mayor para mí._  
-Lo se, Hiashi-sama me contó al respecto…pero no me parece que te tengas que casar o con "ese" Uchiha o con Naruto.-_a Naruto-kun le tiene respeto por aquella vez que le venció, pero nada mas, en cambio, se nota a leguas que detesta a Uchiha-san, aunque todavía no se porque..._  
-Neji Nii-san, Ayúdame…por favor…no me quiero casar.  
-por mas detestable que suene, tiene que cumplir la imposición de Hiashi-sama. Aunque por mi, tu ya serías heredera. –_Neji Nii-san puso sus manos en mis hombros y me dijo algo que me puso a reflexionar por mucho rato_.-pero tu, tienes que ver mas allá de palabras y hechos. Se tu misma y enfrenta al destino. –_Se tu misma y enfrenta al destino…creo que Neji Nii-san si dejó de creer en el destino predeterminado de los demás._-Buena suerte, Hinata-chan. Yo tengo una mi…demonios¡La misión¡Suerte Hinata-chan!-_Neji Salió corriendo por la puerta. Por lo que me contó alguna vez, no es nada bueno llegar tarde con Gai-sensei…_  
(Fin Flashback)

Bueno. Han pasado dos meses. Ya Tsunade-sama dio la noticia a todo Konoha el dia de ayer. Mi padre me dijo que "_No fuera a hacer ninguna escenita o vería lo que era bueno_". Por el Amor de Kami, las cosas no estan bien…y me sentí peor cuando ví a Naruto-Kun y también a Uchiha-san entrando al despacho de Tsunade-sama. Supongo que les iba a explicar la situación… ¿ahora como voy a ser capaz de verlos a la cara?...me da mucha vergüenza. Se que si alguno de los dos no se casa conmigo, se tendrá que ir de la Aldea. En realidad, no quiero que ninguno de los dos se vaya, pero mi elección esta más que clara. En verdad, lo siento mucho por Uchiha-san.

-Ya vengo Neji Nii-san. Voy a dar una vuelta y a despejarme la mente.  
-Por favor, regrese temprano, Hinata-Sa…Chan.

Decidí salir a dar una vuelta, puesto que no es bueno tener tanta presión en la cabeza. Además, quiero demostrarle a todo el mundo que ya no soy la niñita débil de antes, pero…Naruto-Kun…esto es muy incomodo para mi…y como si Kami me hubiera Oído, el mismo Naruto-Kun apareció frente a mi.  
-Ohayo, Hinata…  
-Ohayo, Naruto-Kun  
-Hinata…  
-Naruto-Kun, lamento que todo esto esté pasando. No quiero que te sientas obligado a hacer algo que no quieres. Trata de alcanzar tu sueño sin necesidad de que esto pase.-Me di media vuelta, y estaba presta a irme…no podía verlo, no después de lo que esta pasando…me siento mal…  
-Hinata.-Naruto-Kun me tomó de la mano…y…me esta…abrazando…Hinata…tranquila…no te vayas a desmayar ni a tartamudear…-No me sentiré obligado a hacerlo…-. Lo sabía, no me quiere ni poquito.-Pero quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho y que voy a hacer lo imposible para que seamos felices¿de acuerdo?-Ok. Desmáyate…ahora…-Hinata…despierta dattebayo…¡Hinata!...Creo que lo mejor es que la lleve a su casa…

(Fin POV)

--

Después de esto, Naruto tomó a Hinata y la cargó en brazos hasta su casa. Allí la recibió Neji y Naruto le explicó lo sucedido aquella tarde…  
-Gracias por traerla, Naruto. Ya me estaba preocupando por Hinata-sama.  
-No fue nada Dattebayo  
-Ven mañana a visitarla. Al menos eso me dijo Hinata-sama.  
-De acuerdo. ¡Adiós Neji!  
-Adiós, Naruto.

Una sombra había estado siguiendo a Hinata desde que salió de la casa hasta que Naruto la trajo de vuelta... Neji tuvo un mal presentimiento.  
-¡Byakugan!...-La sombra, al percatarse de su descubrimiento, se reveló.  
-Uchiha.  
-Hyuga.  
-supongo que ya sabes que Para mi, Naruto es la Mejor opción para Hinata-sama.  
-No mientras viva. Si yo tengo que reestablecer mi clan, asi sea con tu primita, lo hago, pero mi objetivo es ese y no lo voy a desperdiciar por…  
-Momentito, a Hinata-sama la respetas.  
-Si, si…lo que tu digas, Hyuga.  
-Por mas de que le caigas mejor a Hiashi-sama, para mi no has cambiado Nada, sigues siendo una cosa patética que solamente dependió de un poder y no fue capaz de explotar las habilidades naturales de su clan. No te ufanes mucho, porque en orgullo, Los Hyuga somos los mejores, no permitiremos que un Uchiha nos pisotee y no permitiré que le hagas daño a Hinata-sama.  
-Ok Hyuga. Tú ganas. Pero pasado mañana, yo tendré mi "Cita" con Hinata y creo que no podrás Evitarlo. Solo grábate esto en tu cabeza, Hyuga. Yo soy mejor que el Dobe de Naruto, y tu prima va a ser La esposa de Sasuke Uchiha.-Dicho esto, Sasuke se fue, dando brincos entre los tejados.  
-Como tú dijiste, Uchiha. No mientras viva.-Y asi, Neji entró a la casa con Hinata en brazos.

* * *

_**Creo que este es un cap un poquito largo...(o pues para lo que yo suelo escribir xD)  
Si tienen preguntas, sugerencias y demás, son muy bien recibidas!!  
Laura.  
**_


	3. La Cita con Naruto

_**Kyaaaa!! Pero lo juro, nunca había tenido tantos Rewiews! Me siento muy contenta!!!  
**__**Después de un bajonazo de animo de una amiga, mi hermana me los levantó…y vengo mas feliz y dispuesta a escribir que nunca!!  
**_  
En verdad, les agradezco muchísimo, se les quiere!!  
**Angel Of Suburvian:** Si, yo también espero…kukuku  
**Lunmina:** Chica, muchísimas gracias!! De hecho, por raro que suene, a mi si me gustan los dialogos, pero trataré de que no salgan mucho…se que también llega a aburrir.  
**HyugaPrincess:** Muchas gracias!! Ya vas a ver q va a pasar…  
**Dark Amy-chan**: Querida, ese es Sasuke Uchiha, que se le hace??? Jejeje…en ambas citas daré lo mejor, aunque me gusta mas ver a Sasuke en plan de maloso…  
**helenhr:** Dile a David que Hina-chan es de Sasuke…y de Narutin..xD  
**Nylleve:** Eso esperan la mayoría..pero nadie sabe con quien va a acabar…  
**june-li:** Nena, muchísimas gracias!! Creo que la idea de que se vayan impone mas el reto…porque ninguno se querrá ir…Momento…NaruSaku?...bueno, se puede intentar…puede que nunca lo haya hecho, pero de todos modos siempre es bueno explorar otras cosas…  
Lemon…bueno, eso se puede dejar para mas adelante. En verdad, gracias por las sugerencias._**  
Sasuke: Hey!! Lemon?? Ji ji ji…  
Naruto: Hina-chan es mia dattebayo! Sasuke Pervert!!  
Sasuke: Si Dobe, Si…oye, no soy pervert!!  
Naruto: Sasuke Teme!!!  
Sasuke: Usurantonkachi  
Naruto: Baka!!  
Hinata: Chicos  
Laura: Que, me dejan contar el cuento a mi o no???**_

_**Disfruten el tercer capítulo!!**_

* * *

A mi Manera  
Cap 3: La Cita con Naruto

Esto es de locos. Jamás se pensó que Naruto y Hinata tendrían una cita. Naruto estaba enamorado de Hinata desde hace unos…que¿dos años aproximadamente?... en fin. El problema de estos dos, era que ambos eran tan despistados que no se daban cuenta de los sentimientos del otro. Ahora, con toda esta historia de que Naruto y Sasuke tienen que…competir. Si, esa es la palabra…competir por Hinata, creo que Konoha se volverá una zona de batalla. Apuesto a que cada uno tratará de arruinar la cita del otro para tener mayores posibilidades.

El otro problema aquí es Neji, si, p-r-o-b-l-e-m-a. Creo que esa enfermiza obsesión por proteger a "_Hinata-sama_" lo va a volver loco. A veces siento compasión por Tenten. La pobre se la pasa llorando en todos lados porque Neji no le pone cuidado…bueno, son ironías de la vida… ¿de que les contaba?... ¡ah si! La cita de Naruto y Hinata…pónganme cuidado…porque fue todo un…bueno, me ahorro la palabra.

Esa mañana, Naruto se vistió con mucho esmero, quería causar una muy buena impresión, y no solo a Hinata, sino a Neji, y Principalmente, a Hiashi Hyuga.  
-Voy a hacer que Hinata sepa lo que siento por ella dattebayo…bueno-Decía mientras daba vueltas para ver si estaba bien arreglado mientras se miraba al espejo-.soy un Galanazo…mira nada mas. Voy bien vestido…-A mi opinión, iba bien…sencillo pero bien. Iba con Un pantalón Azul oscuro y una Camiseta Negra con sus Sandalias Negras.  
Naruto salió de su casa, compró un ramo de Rosas y se dirigió a la mansión Hyuga. Sasuke ya iba presto a arruinarles los planes.

-Si Hinata tiene que ser mía, va a ser mía y de nadie más.-Susurró Sasuke, viendo a Naruto aproximarse a la Casa Hyuga.

Y hablando de la Casa Hyuga…Cierta Chica ojiblanca se estaba debatiendo acerca de su futuro.  
-Me quiere…no me quiere…me quiere…no me quiere…Hinata Nee-san-una voz llamó a Hinata, quien iba presta a salir a su Cita con Naruto. Hinata Nee-san, ayudame.  
-Dime, Hanabi-chan  
-Es que…a mi me gusta un chico…pero… ¡pero no se como decírselo!  
-Supongo que te pasa lo mismo que a mi Con Naruto-Kun…  
-dime, quien te gusta.  
-Es…Es Konohamaru…-Suspiró Hanabi.  
-No me lo puedo creer, yo te ayudaré dattebayo.-Hinata y Hanabi se dieron la vuelta. Era Naruto, quien estaba detrás de la puerta, y Neji, recargado en la puerta, con cara de preocupación y pesar.  
-Na…Naruto-Kun…Neji Nii-san-Dijo Hinata, mirando a su Primo.- ¿Porque no me avisaste?  
-Naruto se entró asi sin más.  
-Go…Gomen Hinata-chan…mira, son para ti.-Naruto le extendió el ramo de Rosas.  
-¡Arigato! Voy a ponerlas en agua, ya regreso.-Hinata salió de la habitación.  
-Yo me Retiro, Hanabi-Sama… voy a ver a Tenten. Últimamente está muy triste y quiero saber que le pasa.  
-Cuídate, Neji  
-Cuida tú a mi Prima, Naruto.-Dicho esto, Neji se fue. Asi que quedaron solos Hanabi y Naruto.

-Naruto-San…  
-Si, te voy a ayudar con Konohamaru, lo prometo¡Dattebayo!  
-Naruto-San, es que…hay alguien que también quiere a Konohamaru-Kun…y el, por lo que se…también la quiere…  
-No digas. Es Moegi-chan.  
-Sipi.  
-Mira. Tienes que hablar con Konohamaru al respecto. Si no le dices lo que sientes, tu terminas sufriendo y el nunca se enteraría.  
-Arigato, Naruto-San.-Hanabi iba saliendo de la habitación, pero se dio la vuelta-.otra cosa, Naruto-San, creo que debería hacer lo mismo que me acaba de decir con Hinata Nee-san.-y Hanabi se fue.  
-Que le dijiste a Hanabi Nee-chan¿Naruto-kun?-Hinata había vuelto de poner las Rosas en agua.  
-Jejeje…nada, Hinata-chan. ¿Nos vamos?  
-claro, Naruto-Kun.

Después de esto, Naruto y Hinata fueron a dar una vuelta por Todo Konoha. Por el camino, se encontraron con Sai, quien estaba pintando un retrato de Ino. También se encontraron con Lee y Gai, quienes estaban "_Haciendo arder su llama de la Juventud_". Esos dos nunca cambiarán. Vieron a lo lejos a Neji, quien trataba de hablar con TenTen, pero esta estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas, por mas de que Neji hablara con ella. también vieron a Sakura, quien, al ver a Naruto y Hinata, salió corriendo. ve tu a saber porque.  
Por último, vieron a Shikamaru, quien estaba tendido en una colina mirando las nubes. Después de esto, Naruto y Hinata fueron a Ichiraku a comer Ramen. Al final, entre tazones de Ramen y conversaciones, se les hizo de noche. asi que Naruto fue a llevar a Hinata a su casa.  
-¿Nos vemos mañana, Hinata-chan?  
-No puedo, mañana es mi Cita con Uchiha-san. Lo siento, Naruto-Kun.  
-no hay problema. Hasta otro dia, Hinata-chan.-Naruto le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue a su casa.

Hinata entró a la mansión, saludó a su Hermana y su primo y se dirigió justo a su cuarto, vaya que estaba exhausta. pero cuando iba a entrar…  
-Hinata Hyuga, no permitiré que seas del dobe. Serás mia, mia y de nadie mas.-dicho esto, Hinata se volteó, pero se sintió aprisionada contra la pared. La luz de la luna proveniente de la ventana le permitió ver quien era aquella persona, quien le hablaba de forma amenazante y provocadora al mismo tiempo.

Era el. El portador del Sharingan.

Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

**_Espero en verdad que les haya gustado, y dejenme Reviews!!!  
Laura _**


	4. Vil Trampa, Vil Venganza

_**Hola Hola!!  
Siento mucho la tardanza, pero es q a veces si no se me prende el foco.  
Me alegra mucho que me dejen reviews, significa mucho para mi!!!  
y lamento que este cap no sea el de la Cita con Sasuke, pero muuy pronto vendrá, muuy pronto.  
**_

_**Kanaru Von Pepinous: **Pues esperate porque aun no se si meterle Lemon o no, además, no es tan malo.**  
Angel of Suburvian: **Bueno, en realidad si se nota, jejeje, voy a tratar de ser mas específica...aunque recuerdo q una vez alguien se quejó en un fic por ser tan específica...en fin...**  
June-li**: yo también pensé en aruinarles la cita, pero me dio pesar...xD...bueno, un poquito loquita si estás, pero de todos modos ahi veré que se me ocurre...ahi veré cuando pongo un NaruSaku...voy a hacer un cap especial para ese par...y voy a tratar de hacer los caps mas largos, aunque, como te dije, no estoy muy acostumbrada, pero bueno...**  
Kaorii-chan:** Lo del enamoramiento de Naruto también tendrá un capitulo por ahi...tranquila. y lo de la cita, bueno...jijiji..trataré de hacer lo mejor posible.  
**Dark Amy-chan:** es que ese Sasuke...es tan...no se...uff...y bueno, lo dejé ahi para dejar una explicación...kukuku...si, soy mala...kukuku...  
**Hyuuga-Hikari: **Lo se, Sasuke es Sexy, pero en este cap...kukuku...  
helenhr: Narutin es muy dulce, dan ganas de abrazarlooo...y Sasuke es...es otro cuento...y para David, no creo que Sasuke salga corriendo...jejeje...  
**Kamikazeh:** gracias!! pero si va al grano o no, todavía no se ve...jejeje...**  
Nylleve:** por ahi me han dicho: como??? SasuHina??? Nooo!!...pero mira, uno tiene que variar también, y el SasuHina, aparte de ser una variación, es una gran pareja. por otro lado, el NaruSaku es mucho mas posible._

_Naruto no me pertenece, si no, me Robo a Gaara y a Shikamaru...kukuku...  
_

* * *

A mi manera 

Cap 4: Vil Trampa, Vil Venganza

_-Hinata Hyuga, no permitiré que seas del dobe. Serás mia, mia y de nadie mas.-dicho esto, Hinata se volteó, se sintió aprisionada contra la pared y la ventana de esta. La luz de la luna le permitió ver quien era aquella persona, quien le hablaba de forma amenazante y provocadora. _

_Era el. El portador del Sharingan._

_Sasuke Uchiha. _

_--_

-U…Uchiha-san…me esta poniendo nerviosa… ¿Qué hace aquí?...y…-La chica lo miraba de Arriba a abajo. Aunque Era Evidente que ese Kimono Negro le quedaba muy bien, Hinata no podía dejar dominarse de esa manera, asi la persona que la estuviera dominando fuera Sasuke Uchiha.  
-Hinata, vengo a decirte que no importa cuanto me cueste, serás mia y de nadie mas.  
-U…Uchiha-san…  
-Por favor, no me digas asi. Para ti, soy Sasuke-Kun...repite conmigo.  
-Uchiha-san…por favor, no me haga hacer esto…suélteme…Onegai…  
-Hinata.  
-Sa…Sasuke…No, no puedo hacer esto…Sasuke-Kun…onegai…-La chica lo dijo en un hilillo de voz, y muy avergonzada, mientras le rogaba a todos los dioses que le permitieran salir de esa situación tan comprometedora. No quería llegar a pensar que iba a decir su Padre, o peor aún, su Primo Neji, Si la vieran en esta posición.  
-Hinata-Sama…Hinata-Sama…-la voz de Neji llegó a los oidos de Sasuke, al parecer, la estaba buscando y se estaba aproximando justo a donde se encontraban nuestros protagonistas. Al final de cuentas, Sasuke soltó a Hinata. Al parecer los ruegos de la chica si fueron escuchados…  
-Lo siento, Sa…Sasuke-Kun…pero no me gusta como se comporta conmigo, de verdad…lo lamento mucho...con permiso.-La chica entró casi corriendo a su habitación, mientras que el portador del Sharingan se apoyó en una pared tratando de disimular lo que había pasado antes… (N.A: Adoro las poses guays xD)  
-Uchiha.  
-Hyuga.  
-El hecho de que Hiashi-sama te invitara a comer no significa que tengas que estar merodeando por toda la mansión. Tu lugar es estar en el salón principal con todos los miembros del clan. Puede que hayas convencido a Hiashi-sama de que eres un buen chico, y digno de Hinata-Sama, pero no creas, yo no me trago ese cuento. Tu solo quieres hacerla Sufrir y aprovecharte de ella.  
-Piensa lo que quieras.-y Sasuke se fue al salón principal.

--

-Hinata-Sama, Por favor, le pido que se arregle, se que está muy cansada, pero…-Neji iba a tocar la puerta, pero Hinata abrió la puerta y salió. Aunque estaba arreglada con un Kimono Azul oscuro muy lindo, era muy evidente que no tenía ni intenciones de cenar, ni mucho menos los ánimos necesarios para enfrentar a Sasuke y menos a su Padre.  
-Los oí y me arreglé lo más rápido posible. Salgamos de la tortura rápido¿si?- Dicho esto, Neji llevó a Hinata al salón principal. Ella se sentó al lado derecho de su Padre, a Su Lado, Hanabi. Al lado Izquierdo de Hiashi, se sentó Sasuke, y a su lado, Neji. Sirvieron la comida, y después de esto, Hiashi mantuvo una entretenida charla con Sasuke acerca de su Vida y de su clan. Hanabi se había ido a dormir, pero en realidad, Neji y Hinata la ayudaron para que se fuera a ver a Konohamaru. Después de todo, no iban a permitir que la vida de la menor de los Hyuga se fuera a arruinar.

Hiashi Hyuga había invitado a Sasuke a cenar. Era evidente que quería a toda costa que Hinata y Sasuke estuvieran juntos, aunque no se saben a ciencia cierta los intereses de Hiashi. Aquí la duda es… ¿Por qué Hiashi invitó a Sasuke en vez de Naruto?...si bien era cierto que hoy Hinata y Naruto habían tenido una cita, a Sasuke lo informaron de la cena. Quizás fue por eso que no trató de arruinar la cita del Rubio y la Ojiblanca. Pero por más que Hiashi lo quisiera, las cosas no siempre salen bien del todo. Un buen plan con un mal propósito siempre termina mal. Pero bueno, solo el tiempo y el destino decidirán quien se queda con la Mayor de los Hyuga.

--

Después de esto, Sasuke se fue a su casa, Hiashi le pidió a Hinata que lo acompañara hasta la puerta, y asi fue. Hiashi creía que había hecho una excelente labor. Pero cuando Sasuke se iba a despedir de Hinata, la chica se dio media vuelta y entró rápidamente a la casa. Eso Si, Hiashi se dio cuenta y se puso histérico. Asi que el mismo tuvo que salir a la puerta, disculparse y despedir a Sasuke. Neji, al ver pasar a Hinata, salió corriendo a buscar a su prima en la mansión, sabía que esa cena había sido un desastre, y que Hinata se sentía muy mal. Por otro lado, Hinata estaba que ardía de la rabia, puesto que no le iba a dar el gusto a su padre de verla con Sasuke. Si ella quería ser la heredera del clan, no iba a serlo con la persona que su Padre quería. Iba a ser la heredera con la persona que le demostrara que era digno de ella.

--

Hinata había decidido que ya era tiempo de demostrarle a su padre que no era cualquier chiquilla, y hablando de Chiquillas, Hanabi tuvo que entrar por la ventana del cuarto de Hinata.  
-¡Hanabi!-Hinata ya estaba a punto de irse a dormir. Se levantó de la cama, abrió la ventana y Hanabi entró.  
-Hinata Nee-san…todo salió mal...Konohamaru…Konohamaru-Kun me rechazó…y yo no se que hacer…- de repente, un silencio, un estallido y otro arrinconamiento.  
-Hinata.  
-Suélteme o le juro que voy a gritar.-Hinata conocía esa voz, tan amenazante, y tan provocadora…no había nadie mas, era él.  
-Hinata. Me estas volviendo loco.  
-Suélteme Uchiha-san…Onegai…  
-Dime Sasuke-Kun…  
-No…Onegai… ¿y que hizo con Hanabi Nee-san?  
-Tu Hermana está en su habitación durmiendo. No te preocupes.  
-No…Onegai…suélteme…Neji Nii…-su única opción de pedir ayuda no había sido posible. Sasuke le quitó la posibilidad dándole un beso. Hinata trataba de resistirse, pero el Uchiha sabía lo que hacía, y lo sabía muy bien. Ese beso forzado se iba transformando en un beso lujurioso. Ambos se estaban dejando llevar por sus instintos. De repente, Sasuke y Hinata cayeron en la cama. Ambos se estaban fundiendo en un beso de placer. Pero Sasuke quería más, y más... pero, Hinata tenía dignidad y se iba a hacer respetar. Le plantó a Sasuke una cachetada y se paró de la cama.  
-No soy cualquier mujerzuela. A mi me respeta, Sasuke-Kun, porque yo no soy una de sus alocadas fans, y ahora, por favor¡váyase de mi habitación!, mañana hablaremos sobre esto¿si?...pero por favor…retírese.-Hinata le señaló la ventana.

--

Sasuke se fue dolido, amargado, pero sobretodo dolido. Le habían herido el orgullo Uchiha. Era la primera vez que alguien le daba una cachetada en su vida¿y ahora lo venía a hacer una desconocida? Por más de que Sasuke lo pensara, no entendía los impulsos que tenía. Al principio decidió que iba a reestablecer su clan, aunque le tocara con una persona que no quería ni poquito, y que escasamente conocía. Pero lo fue pensando por un par de días, y esos impulsos ya estaban reflejando lo que empezaba a sentir. Llegó a su casa y se tumbó en su cama.-Maldita desconocida.-Pensó.-Me enamoré de una maldita desconocida y no se ni como.-Pero ya tenía claro varias cosas.  
Que sin querer, se Enamoró.  
Que sin querer, su Orgullo fue herido.  
Y que ahora, iba a luchar. Porque fuera como fuera, Hinata Hyuga sería suya, a su Manera. Y con estos pensamientos, se quedó dormido, Soñando con un ángel y listo para su cita del día siguiente.

Una figura saltaba entre tejado y tejado por todo Konoha. Había visto todo lo que quería ver en aquella Reunión en la mansión Hyuga. Y por más de que fuera luna llena, no se veía su rostro, puesto que lo llevaba cubierto por una capucha. Bajó del tejado y empezó a caminar por las calles. Era una figura invisible, pues nadie se percataba de su sola presencia. En aquellas horas, la figura pensaba que no tenía rumbo fijo, que la vida le había tratado injustamente, que le habían quitado su vida y sus sueños de un Tajo, y que parte de eso era culpa de Hiashi Hyuga. A partir de Ahora, era el momento de tomar justicia con sus propias manos. También Odiaba a todos los del clan Uchiha, porque durante el asesinato del clan, Itachi mató a alguien mas. A un par de testigos. A los padres de aquella sombra.

-Me vengaré. De Hiashi Hyuga y de Sasuke Uchiha. Del primero, por ser un maldito arrogante, por dejarme sin protección y hacerme quedar como una basura. Y del segundo, por el hecho de no dejarme el placer a mí de matar al maldito Ojeroso ese.-la sombra estaba frente a los rostros Hokage, se quitó la capucha y levantó un puño en alto, en señal de venganza. La capucha quedó en el suelo, y su cabello ondeaba en el viento.

* * *

_**Sho kiero muuushos reviews!! o si no no sigo...xDD  
Muchos Pikos y gracias por leer mi Fic!!  
Lau**_


	5. La Uchiha Hyuga y la Cita con Sasuke

_****_

_**Holas!! Este cap si lo hice un poquito largo (Creo que es el mas largo que he escrito desde hace muuucho tiempo xDDD)  
Me Preguntaron por el ser Misterioso. ya verán quien es.  
me alegra mucho que me dejen Reviews y que les guste esta historia...  
ahora, con mucho gusto les respondo.**_

_**  
Kaorii-chan: creo que ahora si no es cortico, jejeje...y verás quien quiere venganza...jajaja  
Kamikazeh: ya lo verassss, y aki ta la conti!!  
blizzard777: Gracias por leer esta cosa jeje...no, no es Tenten...y si, Sasuke es sexy (y no solo cuando se lo propone... /////  
Angel of Suburvian: ni idea porque eso es invencion mia...kukuku...y gracias por lo del progreso, significa mucho para mi!!  
Hyuuga-Hikari: Aqui ta la Conti!! y también descubrirán quien es el ser misterioso...buuu  
Chibik-Lady: Gracias por leer mi Fic. creo que lo de Muy MUY seductor no lo puede negar nadie...como tu dijiste, es Made in Uchiha...aunque debería ser Made in Konoha xD...y si, me costó escribir el hecho de que admitiera que se enamoró...  
****Angelique-Neige: Gracias por leer esta cosa. me alegra sobremanera que te haya gustado. y espero que lo sigas leyendo. en un rato voy y leo tu fic.  
Dark Amy-chan: a este paso te diré es Amy-Sama!! y creo que le va a costar...y bastante...pero para eso que luche como el Uchiha que es!! xDDD y tu deseo es concedido, aqui está la cita y la sombra...2 en 1!!  
**__** Nylleve: Gracias por comentar!! aqui ta el capi!!**_  
Naruto no me pertenece, excepto Yuki Saotome. eso si es inventado por mi.

* * *

A mi manera  
Cap 5: La Uchiha Hyuga y la Cita con Sasuke.

_-Me vengaré. De Hiashi Hyuga y de Sasuke Uchiha. Del primero, por ser un maldito arrogante, por dejarme sin protección y hacerme quedar como una basura. Y del segundo, por el hecho de no dejarme el placer a mí de matar al maldito Ojeroso ese.-la sombra estaba frente a los rostros Hokage, se quitó la capucha y levantó un puño en alto, en señal de venganza. La capucha quedó en el suelo, y su cabello ondeaba en el viento. _

--

(Saotome's POV)

Hace 3 días, se había anunciado que Hinata Hyuga era la nueva heredera de su clan. Y aunque en todo Konoha se estuviera rumorando acerca de ello, hoy era un dia distinto.  
Hoy era 30 de diciembre. Faltaba un dia para el año nuevo.

Ella era Sakura Haruno, Chunin de la Aldea de Konoha. Siempre estuvo con Naruto y Sasuke en el equipo 7, y aparte de eso, los 3 eran muy buenos amigos. Y de hecho, Sakura siempre estuvo enamorada de Sasuke. Pero por más que se intenten las cosas, no van a cambiar, y si, lo admitió, Sasuke no se va a fijar en ella. Pero sabía con quien podía contar, y quien la podía apoyar. Si, Él. Aquel rubio hiperactivo que siempre había estado tras de ella. Creo que fue muy tonta al no darse cuenta antes. Supongo que si no hubiera sido por Hinata y su decreto, no se hubiera dado cuenta. Lo quiere, no…lo necesita. Necesita a Naruto Uzumaki.

-Anoche, cuando hice mi Juramento, decidí regresar a mi casa. Pero no lo hice. Tal vez porque ciertas situaciones y ciertas personas me interesan…

Verá. Soy Yuki Saotome, Heredera de la Casa Hyuga y de la casa Uchiha. Si bien era cierto esto, yo poseía el Byakugan y no el Sharingan. Mi Padre era un Uchiha y mi Madre una Hyuga. Los dos clanes se opusieron a esta relación, en especial, Hiashi Hyuga. Primo de mi Madre. Quiero vengarme de Hiashi Hyuga por no tratarme como La Hija de mi madre sino como una basura. Y porque Hinata-sama no se merece lo que él está haciendo con ella. y me quiero vengar de Uchiha Sasuke, quería matar a Itachi Uchiha por mi propia cuenta, por matar a mi padre y a mi Madre. Y porque al igual que Itachi, solo busca hacer daño, y no permitiré que se quede con Hinata-sama, no señor…y si se pregunta porque no me apellido Uchiha Hyuga, tiene que darle las gracias a "_Hiashi-Sama_" por ello. No solo me quitó el apellido, sino mi dignidad. Pero Hinata-sama, Hanabi-sama y Neji-sama si saben la verdad. Aunque no estén muy de acuerdo con que acabe con "_Hiashi-Sama_"…pero eso es otra historia…me gusta salir a…

--

-Bueno, bueno, Yuki. Eso no es parte de la terapia del dia de hoy... Además, en Konoha todos te conocen. Y por dios¡son vísperas de Año nuevo!...  
-Si lo es, es parte de la terapia, Hokage-Sama… ¿o es que usted cree que Naruto y Sakura no me pueden ayudar?, además, para que me preocupo por el año nuevo si "_Hiashi-Sama_" no me va a dejar ser feliz…me va a tener organizando la casa todo el dia para mañana… Maldito miserable.  
-Mira, Yuki. Se que quieres vengarte de Hiashi y de Sasuke, pero no puedes lastimar a los demás.-La Chica delante de la Hokage, se quitó su capa. Era la misma persona que había estado frente a los rostros Hokage. Tenía Rasgos de un Hyuga y de un Uchiha. Aunque poseía el Byakugan, tenía el cabello Negro y portaba el distintivo Uchiha en la espalda.  
-No me diga asi, me enferma. Llámeme por mi apellido, como todos lo hacen.-La chica puso cara de decepción.  
-Ok, ok…Saotome. Aquí lo que me importa es saber que pasó en la Casa Hyuga y lo que viste. Y deberías dejar de usar el Distintivo Uchiha. Por eso es que Hiashi te trata como te trata. Asi que no te quejes.  
-Bueno¿es que bebe mucho Sake o no me escucha?  
-Las Dos cosas. Pero eso te pasa por no obedecer a Hiashi.  
-¿y eso que tiene que ver?, Si Soy una Uchiha Hyuga es mi Problema. Y él lo tiene que aceptar.  
-Ok, ok, no te enfades, pero cuéntame… ¿Qué pasó con Naruto y Sakura?-Tsunade bebió un Sorbo de Sake.  
-Esta bien, le voy a contar.-Saotome puso cara de resignación.-pero deje de beber Sake y présteme atención…

Flashback

_-¡Sakura-chan!_-Naruto venía de Ichiraku Ramen, y Sakura iba hacia su casa. Últimamente no se que le pasa, está como Alicaída…

SFX (Disco Rayado)

-¡Saotome!..y después…Hip…te quejas de q no te pongo atención…hazlo breve…  
-Si…Si…en fin.

Retoma flashback  
_-Naruto…  
-Sakura-chan¿Qué haces aquí sola?...deberías estar en tu casa.  
-Naruto, necesito hablar contigo.  
-Sa…Sakura-chan.-y ahí fue…_

SFX (Disco Rayado)

-¿Vas a contar o no?-Tsunade empezaba a perder la paciencia…vaya, para eso si soy buena.

Retoma flashback  
-Naruto, necesito desahogarme con alguien…-Sakura se echó a llorar en los hombros de Naruto. El otro, mas confundido aún, solo le acariciaba el cabello…

_-Sakura-chan, yo estoy aquí, tu cuentas conmigo, solo dime que te pasa.  
-Naruto…Aquí no. ¿Podemos ir a tu casa?  
-de…de acuerdo.-_Ambos se fueron a paso lento, Sakura porque estaba triste, y Naruto, porque en el fondo, todavía quería a Sakura, pero su título de Hokage ya era otro cuento.

Luego de una caminata, al fin Sakura y Naruto llegaron a la casa del susodicho. Naruto abrió la puerta. Ambos entraron y Sakura se sentó en el sillón._  
-Sakura-chan… ¿Qué te pasa?...últimamente evitas hablar conmigo, y hoy, cuando estaba con Hinata…_-Sakura se entristeció al recordar ese "detalle".-_…saliste corriendo…eso no es propio de ti. Quiero que me digas que te pasa…bueno, asi me gane un golpe, jejeje…_  
_-Naruto…_-Sakura puso uno de sus dedos en los labios del Rubio.-_…Onegai…perdóname…por lo que estoy a punto a hacer._

Un beso lleno de ternura, y lleno de amor. Sakura besó a Naruto, dejando al Rubio pasmado. Pero por lo menos, Naruto y Sakura aclararon sus sentimientos sin necesidad de decir palabra. A medida que pasaban los segundos, el beso se hacía mas profundo y mas intenso, dándole a entender al Rubio y a la pelirosa que en verdad, se amaban. Creo que en ese momento se les olvidó a ambos quienes eran Sasuke y Hinata. Después de eso, me fui y no vi más.

Fin del flashback

-De acuerdo…asi que esos dos pueden tener algo…  
-¿Pero esta loca?...No mas si hubiera visto como se besaban, lo ultimo que les faltó fue…  
-Saotome, no mas. Retírate…  
-Pero…  
-¡Ahora!-Tsunade señaló la puerta, y no tuve más opción que salir de allí.

--

Aquel 31 de diciembre no iba a ser una perita en dulce. Por lo menos, mas de uno no iba a ser feliz. Hinata-sama tenía su "Cita" con Uchiha. Supongo que eso es algo que Neji-Sama y yo tenemos en común. Un profundo Odio contra Sasuke Uchiha. En fin…

-Hinata-Sama…-toqué la puerta un par de veces, eran las 8:30 y El Uchiha ese llegaba a las 9.-Hinata-Sama, ábrame…  
-Déjala dormir…  
-Neji-Sama.-Le hice una reverencia.

-Yuki, no me hagas reverencias…y mejor déjala dormir, y que no vaya a su cita.  
-Tiene Razón, Neji-Sama…pero…Hiashi-Sama podría castigarla o algo si ella no se presenta.  
-Tocará despertarla. Hinata-Sama…Hinata-Sama…-Este iba a ser un largo día.  
(Fin del POV)

--

Hinata estaba dando muchas vueltas en su cama. La luz del sol entraba por la ventana, dándole justo en los ojos. Los abrió lentamente y miró su reloj. Se dio cuenta de que se le había hecho tarde. Se levantó rápidamente de la cama, abrió la puerta y les dijo a Neji y a Yuki.-Tranquilos, salgo en 10 minutos…-Los Chicos quedaron en seco. Asi que decidieron ir a desayunar. Hinata se bañó y se puso Un Short Negro con una Camiseta Azul cielo y su abrigo de siempre. (N.A: El de Shippuden). Al rato, fue al comedor a desayunar con todos los demás, pero ni su padre ni ella se dirigieron la palabra. Neji y Yuki apenas miraban esto. Pero había otra Hyuga que también tenía problemas. Hanabi no había salido ni para desayunar. Resultó que si fue a hablar con Konohamaru. Pero esta, no fue capaz de decirle nada, porque justo cuando iba a voltear la esquina, lo vio besándose con Moegi. Asi que la pobre Hanabi, decepcionada y triste, se fue a su casa. Pero Sasuke no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad.

Flashback

_-Tu, Hyuga.  
-no me vengas a pedir que te ayude con Hinata Nee-san, porque no lo voy a hacer.-Le dijo Hanabi con Rabia. Tenía que desquitarse, y no le iba a importar quien era.  
-No…Bueno si…sabes que, yo te ayudo con Konohamaru y tú me ayudas con Hinata. ¿Trato?  
-Como puedo confiar en ti. Naruto-San ya me dijo lo mismo hace un par de días.  
-no le creas al Dobe ese. No lo va a hacer. Ahora, es mejor que te vayas a dormir.  
-¿Pero como entro sin ser inadvertida?  
-Para eso te entrenan¿no?  
-Pues si…-Hanabi se entró a su Habitación por la ventana y se fue a dormir._

Fin del flashback

Después del desayuno, Sasuke llegó y Hinata se fue con él llevando una bolsa consigo. Hiashi solo esperó que las cosas salieran muy bien. Sasuke y Hinata fueron a dar un paseo por todo Konoha…mientras Caminaban, Sasuke decidió poner en marcha su plan de conquista.  
-Hinata…  
-Si me va a hablar de lo que pasó anoche…  
-Hinata…yo…lo siento. No se que me pasa…va a sonar ridículo lo que te voy a decir, y mas viniendo de mi, pero…  
-No necesita disculparse, Uchiha-san.  
-Hinata, que te dije.  
-Lo siento. Sasuke-Kun.-A Hinata le daba pena decirle Sasuke-Kun, mientras que a Sasuke le gustaba mucho.  
-Asi me gusta. Ahora, si no te importa, dame la mano, y no te sueltes.  
-Sa…Sasuke-Kun… ¿Qué vamos a hacer?-Hinata le tomó la mano, y Sasuke se la llevó por entre los tejados hacia un lago en medio del bosque. Hinata volteó a mirar y vió a Naruto y a Sakura tomados de la mano. Sasuke se percató de esto. Al fondo, se veía una cascada. Eso si, el lago era bastante ancho. Cuando llegaron, había un lugar para hacer picnic ya listo. Era más que Obvio que Sasuke quería remediar lo que había pasado antes.

--

-Yo…yo conozco este lugar. Aquí vengo a entrenar cada vez que puedo.  
-Me alegra que te guste. Decidí preparar un dia de campo para disculparme.-Sasuke sacaba un par de Sándwiches y Hinata decidió ayudarle sirviendo la gaseosa.-Se me olvidaba, pondré música.-Sasuke puso la grabadora y puso la canción Alguien Soy yo de Enrique Iglesias. (N.A: Esto me recuerda a mi Songfic cofcofpropagandacofcof, y jamás se me ocurrió poner a Sasuke en estas).  
-Sa…Sasuke-Kun.-Hinata aún no se acostumbraba a llamar a Sasuke de ese modo. Y eso era lo que le causaba gracia al Uchiha. -¿de que te Ríes Sa…Sasuke-Kun?...  
-No, de nada. Solo que me causa curiosidad el hecho de que seas la única que no me pueda decir Sasuke-Kun…-Con este comentario, Hinata se volvió a Sonrojar.

-yo…este…todo esto esta muy bonito, de verdad…y el Sándwich esta muy rico. Sin embargo…yo me tomé el atrevimiento de hacer un almuerzo…Sa...Sasuke-Kun. –Abrió la bolsa y sacó un par de kamameshi, (N.A: arroz cubierto de verduras y pollo o marisco y luego horneado en cuencos individuales. Tomado de Wikipedia xD), los cuales estaban sellados para mayor conservación.  
Al final de cuentas, ambos se decidieron por comer lo que Hinata había traído, y dejar la comida de Sasuke como postre.  
-Hinata.  
-Si, Sa…Sasuke-Kun.  
-Se que es muy pronto para todo esto. Pero quiero que sepas que tomes la decisión que tomes…ya sabes, con este asunto del matrimonio y todo…cuentas conmigo. Pero aún asi, no dejaré que el Dobe de Naruto me gane, y mas si ahora está con…-Sasuke se quedó callado.  
-No quiero hablar de eso…Sa…Sasuke-Kun…si Naruto-Kun…decidió quedarse con Sakura-san…yo…yo dejaré las cosas asi.  
-Tú no estás segura. A lo mejor es gesto de amigos.  
-¿y tu que sabes?, a lo mejor si estan juntos y Naruto-Kun esta jugando conmigo…-Sasuke no esperaba esa contestación de parte de la Hyuga.-Lo siento…Uchiha-San…digo…Sasuke-Kun.  
-Hinata. No te sientas mal. Vamos a comprobar. Y si Naruto quiere a Sakura en vez de quererte a ti, al menos ya sabrás la verdad. Vamonos a tu casa, ya es tarde.  
-¡Hai!

--

Sasuke y Hinata emprendieron el camino de Regreso a la mansión Hyuga. Una vez en las calles de Konoha, se encontraron con Naruto y Sakura, besándose en una esquina. Ahora si, las sospechas de Hinata estaban confirmadas, y las cosas estaban a Favor de Sasuke. La Hyuga salió corriendo al percatarse de la escena. Naruto salió detrás de ella, dejando a Sasuke y Sakura solos. El Uchiha se acercó a la Haruno, la cual veía por donde Naruto había salido corriendo.  
-Tú lo amas¿no?  
-Si.  
-Hazlo feliz para que yo sea feliz con Hinata.  
-Creo que las cosas nos están saliendo a pedir de Boca¿no crees Sasuke-Kun?  
-Creo, pero no estoy seguro, Sakura. Porque no quiero que ni Naruto ni Hinata salgan heridos en todo esto.

--

Por otro lado, Hinata ya iba llegando a su casa. Sasuke había tenido razón. Naruto la engañó. Quería creer que todo era mentira, y que no había visto nada.  
-¡Hyuga!  
-Vamos, Hinata, no eres tu, no voltees…-pensó la chica.  
-¡Hinata Hyuga!  
-Demonios…-Hinata se volteó, y terminó en el suelo. Naruto no había podido frenar y terminaron estrellados en el suelo.  
-Hinata…yo…  
-No te quiero escuchar.  
-No, Hinata, escúchame…yo…  
-Sasuke-Kun tenía Razón…  
-¿Sasuke?...Ahora entiendo todo…Porque Sakura me distrajo, porque no pude verte hoy…Hinata…yo…  
-yo estaba enamorada de ti¡Te amaba!...y daba cualquier cosa para que me notaras…para que supieras que yo estaba ahí…y tu…yo pensé que con el decreto ese…te ibas a fijar en mi…y tal vez…poder ser felices…pero…pero ya no es asi. Y creo que me quedó muy claro.  
-Hinata…-Naruto se puso de pie y Hinata también.- Yo…no lo sabía…perdóname.  
-Se feliz con Sakura¿si?-La Hyuga estaba dolida en el alma, muriéndose por dentro. Sólo quería correr, correr y no saber nada más. Naruto la tomó del brazo, dispuesto a no dejarla ir.-Naruto-Kun, suéltame.  
-No.-En Medio de ese Forcejeo, Naruto atrajo a Hinata hacia si, recibiéndola contra su pecho.  
-Hinata….-Naruto le tomó la barbilla y decidió besarla con todo el amor del mundo. Hinata se rindió, y colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Naruto, mientras este posaba sus manos en la cintura de la Hyuga. El beso se estaba haciendo mas largo. Lamentablemente, la falta de oxigeno los separó.

-Hinata. Perdóname por lo que viste. Pero te juro que estoy dispuesto a hacerte feliz.-La Hyuga sonrió y entró a su casa.

* * *

_** Acepto Tomatazos, golpes, Criticas y aplausos xDD  
Dejenme Reviews, onegai?? significan musho para mi o  
Lau**_


	6. Inocencia Rota

**_Nee, se que me tardé, y bastante, pero no tenía alternativa...mi musa se fue por un buen rato y no volvió, además de que un tio se está quedando en mi casa y con el compu...En verdad, les agradezco su paciencia y comprensión, y sobretodo, les agradezco que lean esta historia nn  
_**

**_Amy-Sama: Si, quiero resaltar ese lado tierno de Sasuke...  
y Narutin...bueno, ya veré que hacer con el Uzumaki. besos para ti tambien.  
Chibik-Lady: y tu que crees?...xDDD Hinata no es tonta...para nadita!! y trankis, no hay problema porque te desesperes...ya Narutin va a tener su recompensa  
Angel of Suburvian: Si, todo era tan lindo, pero lo dañé xDDD  
y creo que al final...no es ninguna de las dos xDDD  
Angelique-Neige: Jooo, Pobre Narutin...lo estoy poniendo como el maloso...  
y creeme, yo pienso igual que tu!!  
Kaorii-chan: Nuu, es q nu es propio de Narutin...es q yo soy la mala xDDD  
Helenhr: (Sobre el cap 4) Muchas gracias...enserio, si las ideas llegan y gusta la pareja, sale algo como este fic, jejeje  
David: (Sobre el cap 4) pero a mi si me guta la actitud xDD Al fin que, Amy-Sama o Hinata-chan...decídete ¬¬  
Helenhr:(Sobre el cap 5) Bueno, esperemos que Naruto Cambie.  
David: (Sobre el cap 5) bueno, pero ya, Narutin nu es tan malo...y Amy-Sama si te toma en cuenta!!  
june-li: No hay problema nn y si, traté de hacerlos lo mejor posible...y lo del beso apasionado...lleno de lujuria...nyaaa!!  
(Inner: eres un bicho raro / Lau: Y que lo digas xDDD)  
Kanaru: jajaja, enserio, no mates a Saku...ella es inocente...trankis...y creo que la aporreada a "Hiashi-Sama" va por cuenta de Saotome, o no? ;-)  
hyuuga-Mandy: Muchas gracias por leerlo, significa mucho nn  
pupett16: Muchas gracias, espero que sigas leyendolo, y aqui ta la conti.  
hyuuga-hikari: Bueno, ya van dos contigo que quieren matar a Sakura-chan, jejeje, y este Sasuke tierno me encanta...si supiera dibujar, hasta me hago un fanart...  
Miyuky-San: Nuuu, verduras nuu, Odio las verduras xDDD  
Trankis q Hina-chan nu es fácil, es mas bien todo un reto...xD  
aqui ta la conti nn  
Danna-Sama: Se que es enredado, pero se irán aclarando las cosas nn_**

* * *

A mi Manera  
Cap 6: Inocencia Rota.

_-No.-En Medio de ese Forcejeo, Naruto atrajo a Hinata hacia si, recibiéndola contra su pecho.  
-Hinata….-Naruto le tomó la barbilla y decidió besarla con todo el amor del mundo. Hinata se rindió, y colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Naruto, mientras este posaba sus manos en la cintura de la Hyuga. El beso se estaba haciendo mas largo. Lamentablemente, la falta de oxigeno los separó._

_-Hinata. Perdóname por lo que viste. Pero te juro que estoy dispuesto a hacerte feliz.-La Hyuga sonrió y entró a su casa._

--

Hinata tenía muchas cosas en que pensar. Su vida estaba dando giros drásticos en estos momentos. Pero por ahora, tenía que pensar bien lo que había pasado con Naruto hace un momento. Ella no era boba, y por más de que le hubiera gustado ese beso, aún seguía dolida por lo que vio ese día cuando venía con Sasuke. Ese momento en que vio a Naruto y a Sakura en aquella esquina. Ver como estaban besados y abrazados, la estaba hiriendo, matando por dentro. Pero tenía que prometerse a si misma, dejar esa inocencia que siempre la caracterizó. Dicen que Año nuevo, vida Nueva. Al parecer, la Ojiblanca se lo tomó bastante a pecho.  
-Que tonto. Naruto se lo creyó todito. Definitivamente a los hombres los puedes engañar con una sonrisa.-Dicho esto, Hinata se puso su pijama y se acostó en su cama, con la esperanza de que el dia nuevo le trajera una solución a todos sus problemas.

--

-Esto es muy incómodo para mí. Yo no quiero jugar con él. No quiero lastimar sus sentimientos, eso lo tuvimos claro desde un Principio, Sasuke-Kun.  
-Yo no te estoy diciendo que lo tengas que lastimar. Tu solo tienes que hacer que se enamore de ti. El hecho de que tu ya estés enamorada de Naruto es un gran paso, Sakura. Todo tiene que salir según el plan.  
-Pero promete que tampoco vas a lastimar los sentimientos de Hinata-chan. Ella es muy susceptible y es quien peor puede terminar en todo esto.  
-Lo se, Sakura. Por eso lo hago. Y perdón por no haberte correspondido…es solo que…  
-…Que no me amabas. Créeme, ya entiendo todo.-La Haruno se fue, rumbo a su casa, mientras que el Uchiha se fue a la Suya.

--

-Quiero ver a Hinata.-Sasuke llegó al dia siguiente a la mansión Hyuga dispuesto a continuar con su plan de conquista. Tocó el timbre, y al abrirle alguien, eso fue lo primero que le dijo.  
-Tu…tu…Ahhhhhh…Lárgate de esta casa¡degenerado!-Una chica abrió la puerta, y por lo visto, tenía muchas ganas de matar al Uchiha, el cual, solo pudo atinar a encarar una ceja.

-Yuki…contrólate.-Neji Hyuga apareció al oír los gritos de Yuki, con lo cual, era mas que evidente porque le dijo lo que le dijo al Uchiha.

-Neji-Sama…Déjame darle un cortecito salvaje en la yugular…onegai…  
-No. Se que el Uchiha te cae tremendamente mal, y no te lo niego, es una peste.-Sasuke estaba controlando su Rabieta.- pero no. Después te metes en problemas y tú sabes lo que pasa luego. Yuki, no te enfades.  
-Escúchenme, par de tarados. Ninguno de ustedes esta a mi altura. Hyuga, tú te callas, que yo te puedo derribar de un solo golpe…y en cuanto a ti, mocosa…es mejor que no te metas conmigo…tú no sabes quien soy. Soy Sa…-Sasuke explotó, pero algo lo detuvo.  
-¿Por qué no te callas?... ¡Cómprate un maldito bosque y piérdete!...Si no fuera porque Neji-Sama me lo pidió, no me hubiera controlado y ya te hubiera matado. No eres más que una vil basura repugnante que no merece vivir. Es mas¡ni siquiera eres digno de tener el apellido Uchiha, ni de pertenecer a ese clan!-Yuki entró a la casa, dejando a Neji perplejo. Si bien era cierto que Yuki se enojaba mucho, nunca la había visto actuar de ese modo. Por otro lado, Sasuke estaba furioso, por no decir histérico. Era la segunda vez que una Hyuga le lastimaba su orgullo, a él. De cierto modo, aquel discurso de la chica le hizo recordar aquella ocasión en la tierra de las Olas, cuando Inari y Naruto discutieron en la mesa.

Flashback_  
-Habla por ti¿quieres?...no será asi en mi caso¿te queda claro?-le dijo Naruto a Inari.  
-¿Por qué mejor no te callas¡El solo verte me enferma!...Tu no sabes nada de esta tierra, solo eres un metiche, siempre riéndote y jugando por todo¡tu no sabes lo que es sufrir y ser tratado como una basura!-Le respondió Inari al Rubio.  
_Fin Flashback

No solo esto. Aparte de recordar este suceso, Sasuke tenía muchísimas preguntas en su cabeza. Porque se percató que Yuki tenía el símbolo de los Uchiha en su camiseta. ¿Cómo era posible que existiera Otra Uchiha?... ¿y que parentesco tenían?... ¿acaso Itachi también la dejó con vida?...Todo esto rondaba por el cerebro del Uchiha menor en esos momentos. El caso es que tenía que averiguarlo, y lo mas pronto posible. Y lo más importante. ¿Por qué aquella chica lo odiaba tanto?...

-Tu, la chica. Identifícate. ¿Por qué portas el símbolo Uchiha en tu espalda si eres una Hyuga?-Yuki se devolvió y quedó cara a cara con el Uchiha. Neji presentía que algo iba a terminar mal en todo esto.  
-a ti no te importa.  
-No, si me importa. Quiero saber porque tienes ese distintivo, si es solo de mi clan.  
-¿y porque te lo tengo que decir?  
-porque si es asi, somos familia. Y quiero reestablecer mi clan.  
-¿y a ti quien te dijo que era de tu familia?...además, si asi fuera, no reestableceré el clan.  
-¿Que no lo ves?, es tu deber como Uchiha que eres. O que supongo que eres.  
-Corrección, tarado. Uchiha Hyuga, y a mucha Honra.-Yuki iba rumbo a la casa otra vez, pero el Uchiha la retuvo.

-Quieras o no, me vas a tener que contar. Y deja de mirarme con Odio que yo no te he hecho nada.  
-¡Suéltame!, y el hecho de que existas y hayas matado a Itachi es suficiente para odiarte.  
-No te voy a soltar. Y más te vale que me digas que tienes que ver con Itachi.  
-El…mató a mi padre y a mi madre.-Al fin Yuki le estaba contando el cuento al Uchiha, y este no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad.-Mi Padre era Un Uchiha y mi madre era La Prima de Hiashi-Sama. Este se opuso a la relación de mis padres, asi que mi madre se fue a vivir con mi padre. Poco tiempo después nací yo, y ahí fue cuando Itachi Uchiha mató a todo el clan, excepto a ti.  
-Sabes, me recuerdas a mi estúpido Hermano.-Sasuke soltó una risita de suficiencia. Pero salió volando. Yuki le dio tremendo puñetazo y el Uchiha terminó en la pared.  
-Nunca bajes la guardia, y no me compares con la basura de tu hermano, que tú eres peor que él.  
-Cállate tu, chiquilla.-Si, a Sasuke le dolió aquel puñetazo.-y si digo que se parecen es por esas marcas que tienes en la cara. Y no me vengas con el cuento de que son Ojeras. Además, esas marcas las tienen casi todos los Uchiha.

-Bueno, bueno, que es todo este alboroto en frente de mi casa. Ah, Sasuke-Kun. Bienvenido. ¿Pero que le paso?-Era Hiashi Hyuga, quien estaba bastante consternado, y se preocupó cuando vio a Sasuke con el puñetazo en la cara...  
-Su…Sobrina.  
-¿Yuki?...Típico. Niña, adentro, que tiene que hacer el desayuno. Y más si tenemos invitado el dia de hoy.  
-No, olvídese. Ya me cansé de que me trate como me trate. Usted me enferma, "Señor Hyuga". Por su culpa-Señalando a Hiashi-y por culpa de tu hermano-Señalando a Sasuke-. Fue que mi Padre, Yukito Uchiha, y mi Madre, Saotome Hyuga, se murieron. Usted no los dejó estar juntos, no crea que no lo se. Pero me las va a pagar, algún dia.-Yuki entró a la casa, pero Hiashi la tuvo de los cabellos.  
-A mi me respetas, soy el que manda en esta casa, y me tienes que obedecer. Basuritas como tu no nos sirven. Lárgate de esta casa inmediatamente.-y soltó a Yuki. Esta salió corriendo, y al cabo de poco tiempo, llegó con un par de maletas.  
-Sabe que, me largo, esto yo no me lo voy a aguantar más. Pero no voy a permitir que ni usted, ni ese tarado de allá-volviendo a señalar a Sasuke-. Le hagan la vida imposible a Hinata-sama, ella se merece ser feliz, y no merece sufrir, no mas de lo que ya ha sufrido por culpa de ambos.-y Yuki se fue saltando entre los tejados, con la convicción de que iba a lograr su cometido, y que vengaría, a cualquier costo, a su padre y a su Madre. Neji no dijo nada, y Hiashi invitó a Sasuke a desayunar. Parece que este año Nuevo iba a estar bastante movido.

--

Se fue, se fue… -Hinata iba Tarareando la canción de Laura Pausini por la calle, la noche anterior no había podido dormir, y Neji le contó todo el incidente de esta mañana. Estaba molesta con su padre por echar a Yuki. Se bañó, se vistió y salió por la ventana. Ahora lo primordial era concentrar ideas, sacarse a Naruto de la cabeza, pues no iba a permitir que el rubio jugara con ella como si fuera un juguete. También tendría que hablar con Sakura, si quería aclarar lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Tenía que ver a Hanabi y preguntarle como le fue con Konohamaru, ah si, y no ver a Sasuke…o iba a sucumbir ante la tentación.

-¡Ohayo Hinata-chan!-El Rubio hiperactivo venía corriendo en dirección a la ojiblanca.-Este…Hinata-chan…yo me preguntaba si…  
-Naruto-Kun, Gomene, pero tengo que ir a hablar con Sakura-san. ¡Matta ne!-Y La Hyuga Salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.  
-Matte Kudasai¡Hinata-chan!...yo también voy a hablar con Sakura-chan. ¿Vamos los dos?  
-Lo siento, pero acabo de recordar que tengo que hablar con Hanabi Nee-san. No se como le fue con Konohamaru.  
-ooooh, ya veo. Ven, te acompaño.  
-Naruto-Kun.-Hinata dejó de caminar.-Mira¡Ramen gratis!  
-¿Donde?-y Hinata salió corriendo a la casa de Sakura.

--

Hace una semana que había sido año nuevo. Digamos que, en general, se la habían pasado bien en la fiesta de final de año. Porque Hiashi decidió hacer una reunión e invitó a todo Konoha a esta. O bueno, no a todo Konoha. A las amistades de Hinata y Neji…bueno. En realidad, Neji y Hinata decidieron hacer una fiesta de última hora. Le rogaron toda la noche a Hiashi, y el pobre, desesperado, accedió. En ese 31 de diciembre, decoraron la mansión de maravilla. Neji les avisó a todos de la fiesta luego del incidente de la mañana con Sasuke y Yuki. Asi que a Hinata y Hanabi, les tocó decorar toda la mansión. Primero llegaron Lee y Gai, felices con "La Llama de la Juventud" seguidos de Tenten, quien apenas llegó, se fue con Neji quien sabe a donde, pues ni volvieron. Kurenai-Sensei confirmó que no iba a ir. Tenía que cuidar de su Hija. Poco a poco fueron llegando los demás invitados…Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Yamato, Sai, Gaara, Temari y Kankuro, a quienes Tsunade-Sama invitó, Tsunade-Sama, Shizune, Anko y por último, como siempre, Kakashi.

En fin…faltaban cinco minutos para las 12, y se vió una lluvia de estrellas fugaces en el cielo. La luna brillaba y todos pudieron observarla con claridad. Dicen que cuando ves una estrella fugaz, debes meter las manos en los bolsillos de tu pareja y pedir un deseo. De modo que con estas estrellas fugaces, todos salieron corriendo a buscar a su pareja. Sasuke y Naruto salieron directo hacia Hinata, pero algo impidió que Naruto fuera al encuentro de la Ojiblanca. Sakura había metido las manos en los bolsillos del Rubio.  
-Sa…Sakura-chan.-Pero la Pelirosa estaba concentrada, con los ojos cerrados, pidiendo su deseo. Naruto también se quedó quieto, y metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. --Sa…Sasuke-kun…-El Uchiha logró su cometido, y metió sus manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta de la Hyuga. Y aunque el no era de esas personas que pedía deseos simplemente porque no creía, esta vez fue la excepción.

Dieron las doce, y un año nuevo empezaba. Para todos era la oportunidad de empezar una nueva vida, fuera como fuera. Esa noche, esa lluvia de estrellas fugaces les dio la oportunidad a todos de soñar por un momento, de dejar volar su imaginación, y de expresar sus sentimientos, asi fuera pidiendo un simple deseo. Naruto no se explicaba, porque de un momento a otro, Sakura estaba mas…cercana a él…si siempre lo golpeaba y le hacía de todo _(N.A: Se que suena mal, pero no encontré otra forma de decirlo)_. Cada quien se fue retirando a su casa, Neji seguía sin aparecer y Sakura y Sasuke se fueron, no sin antes decirle este último a Hinata.-Te veo en el lago mañana. Onegai, no faltes.- y después de esto, le robó un beso, el cual, Hinata correspondió con Ternura. Luego de esto, Sasuke se marchó. Hinata estaba muy confundida. Lo que estaba sintiendo ya era algo nuevo. Hiashi apenas espiaba por uno de los cuartos y brincaba de alegría, puesto que las cosas estaban saliendo como el quería.

--

-Hinata-chan.-Hinata se dió media vuelta, y ahi estaba, aquel Rubio del que había estado enamorada, y precisamente a quien menos quería ver en ese momento y con quien no quería hablar. Si se estaba lastimando por dentro tan solo recordando ese beso, se lastimaba mas cuando lo veía a él, y cuando este le hablaba.- ¿Por qué no quieres hablar conmigo?  
-Gomene, Naruto-Kun. Me voy a dormir asi que es mejor que ya te vayas.  
-No. No me voy a ir hasta que no me respondas.-Hinata bajó la mirada.-escúchame, Hinata.-Naruto levantó el mentón de la chica, hasta que sus miradas se cruzaron.-diablos…fue Sasuke¿verdad?...ahora que te hizo el dobe…ya me va a escuchar…quien sabe que te dijo…  
-Naruto-Kun…en realidad…no fue Sasuke-Kun. Fuiste tu.-El Rubio quedó en Shock. Había pensado que la Hyuga lo había perdonado. Pero para una mujer, una traición, o un engaño, nunca se van a perdonar fácil. Naruto lo había comprendido, y tenía que compensar lo que había hecho. ¿Pero como hacerlo si no se podía sacar a Sakura Haruno de la cabeza?-Se que es duro que yo te lo diga, pero no espero que me entiendas. Porque en cierta forma, es tu culpa.-Hinata empezaba a sollozar.-por…andar…besándote con…Sa…Sakura-san…-La Hyuga soltó el llanto. Naruto, en un intento por consolarla, le iba a dar un abrazo, pero Hinata decidió apartarse de los brazos del Joven Uzumaki y salió llorando rumbo a su habitación…dejando a un Naruto asombrado, consternado y muy preocupado, pensando, que todo era su culpa.

* * *

_**Nee, Kiero mushos reviews, y sugerencias, o si no...nu hay next cap  
Besitos y abrazos de oso panda  
Lau**_


	7. Las Perlas Muertas

**_Nee, lamento muchisimo el retraso, pero se me murió un familiar y no estuve en la capital por dos dias. además que todavía sigo triste.  
perdón por lo chiqui del capítulo, pero con esta tragedia, no tenía mucha inspiración.  
_**

**_En verdad, agradezco a quienes me dejaron Reviews!!  
Chibik-Lady: nee, perdon por malinterpretar. espero que después de este cap nu me vayas a matar u.u  
Kanaru: No lo voy a aporrear, voy a hacer algo peor.  
Amy-Sama: se que la situación no es la mejor, pero lo que viene en este cap es peor..  
Hinata-MisaMisa-Cullen: muchas gracias por leer, espero que este cap te guste.  
puppet16: Muchas gracias. espero te guste el cap 7  
Helenhr: Chica, Muchas gracias, en verdad, creo que nadie había hecho algo asi.  
David: si, tienes que escoger. y si hago sufrir a Hina-chan es por una Razón...además, escoge, o Hina-chan o Amy-Sama.  
Arashi: Nuuu, yo no te he traicionado, vas a ver que si, si yo hago las cosas asi es por una razón, lo juro, pero no me odiesss_**

En verdad, disculpas por el giro que va a dar esta historia, pero no es mi culpa, sino de la mala inspiración y la depresión.

* * *

A mi manera  
Cap 7: Las perlas muertas.

…_-La Hyuga soltó el llanto. Naruto, en un intento por consolarla, le iba a dar un abrazo, pero Hinata __decidió apartarse de los brazos del Joven Uzumaki y salió llorando rumbo a su habitación…dejando a un Naruto asombrado, consternado y muy preocupado, pensando, que todo era su culpa._

Naruto's POV

_Bueno, pensemos un poco las cosas.  
Yo quiero a Hinata y a Sakura-chan, pero a Sakura-chan la quiero más, y de hecho, siempre la he querido. Y no es que no quiera a Hinata, es solo, que la veo solo como una amiga. Y no la quiero hacer sufrir. Además, Sakura-chan por fin me está correspondiendo luego de todos estos años, y eso me hace muy feliz. Si, ya se que mi puesto de Hokage esta en riesgo, y mi estancia en la villa también, Pero no me pienso casar con alguien que no amo. Yo a Hinata la aprecio mucho y todo, pero hasta ahí va la cosa. No la quiero lastimar. Y yo merezco ser feliz con Sakura-chan asi como ella merece ser feliz. Además, se ve que esta muy feliz con Sasuke-teme, y yo no les pienso dañar el plan. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, veo al Baka feliz, y eso me alegra…Ahhh…necesito un poco de Ramen. Mejor me voy al Ichiraku a pensar un poco las cosas._

Fin Naruto's POV.

El Uzumaki decidió ir por un tazón de Ramen, era cierto que tenía muchas cosas en que pensar, pero tenía que aclarar las cosas con Hinata, decirle toda la verdad y hablar con Tsunade. Si bien era cierto que quería ser Hokage, la condición no se le hacía justa. Y aunque ya habían pasado varios días, y el final del plazo para ambos se acercaba, Naruto prefería tener que irse a tener que casarse con Hinata. Después de todo, el siempre había luchado por su sueño de ser Hokage, y no iba a permitir que Hinata sufriera en todo esto, y mucho menos, que alguien saliera lastimado. En fin, mucho revuelto en la cabeza.

--

Mientras tanto, Hinata no quería ver a nadie. Le lastimaba por dentro todo lo que estaba pasando. Estaba mostrando debilidad, y eso era lo que menos quería. Quería demostrarles a todos que ya no era una niñita débil, pero parece que ese propósito de año nuevo se quedó solo en eso, en un propósito, puesto que no había cambiado para nada. Seguía dolida con Naruto, tenía mucha rabia contra Sakura. Estaba molesta con Neji por permitir que Yuki se fuera de la casa, asi que decidió que iba a comer en su habitación, si no, se podría dar a Hiashi Hyuga por muerto. Por suerte para ella, su única salida y salvación llegó a través de la ventana de su habitación. Dos golpes fueron suficientes para hacer que la Hyuga reaccionara, se diera la vuelta y abriera la ventana.

-Hinata-chan, tenemos que hablar.  
-Yo…me alegra que estés aquí, en verdad.-Hinata se lanzó a los brazos del Uchiha buscando cariño y amor, dos cosas que últimamente estaban faltando en su vida. Sasuke le correspondió el abrazo. De repente, perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron en el suelo, Sasuke encima de la Hyuga, que, ante aquel suceso, se puso bastante roja, como un tomate. No porque Sasuke le cayera encima, sino porque una de las manos del Uchiha estaba en su muslo.  
-No, no te preocupes…pero ya te puedes poner de pie.-ahora Sasuke era el avergonzado. Sin darse cuenta, al ponerse de pie, le levantó la falda a Hinata, con lo cual, ambos se pusieron mas rojos.  
_- Bien Hecho Sasuke, ahora si quedaste igualito al pervertido de Jiraiya. ¿Qué va a pensar Hinata de mi?_-pensó el Uchiha.  
-Este…Hinata…no es lo que tu piensas…yo…no quería…lo juro!!

_-Si claro, como no, si hasta le levantabas la falda. Pervertido._-El subconsciente de Sasuke ya le empezaba a jugar malas pasadas.

-Sa…Sasuke-Kun…no hay problema, se que fue un accidente.-Sasuke se dio la vuelta, y vio a la antigua Hinata, juntando los dedos y muerta de pena._  
-a que se ve tan linda asi…ay dios…como que si nos enamoramos.  
-Por loco que suene, tienes razón. Me enamoré, y de un angelito._-Pensó el Uchiha.

-Hinata, yo…tengo que hablar con Naruto, tenemos un asunto pendiente. Matta ne.  
-Matta ne, Sasuke-kun

--

Sasuke caminaba por la calle. Su plan iba de maravilla. Era cuestión de tiempo, ya que hoy se vencía el plazo para decidir quien se iba a casar con Hinata.  
-Sakura. ¿Cómo van las cosas?  
-Mira Sasuke-Kun, para mí, las cosas ya están yendo demasiado lejos. Naruto está sufriendo y Hinata igual.¡Yo no quería hacer esto!-Sakura lloraba-. No pienso ser la malvada de este cuento.  
-mas te vale no decir nada¿o quieres que Naruto no este contigo?.  
-no es eso…mira, a mi me está remordiendo la conciencia de todo lo que está pasando. El hecho de que tú no te preocupes por eso no significa que tengas que ser tan indiferente ante las cosas.  
-óyeme.-El Uchiha arrinconó a Sakura contra la pared.  
-que me haces daño. Suéltame Sasuke-Kun.  
-No hasta que me escuches.-Sakura le pegó un puñetazo a Sasuke.  
-Hinata tenía razon. Eres un maldito animal.-Dijo la Haruno entre jadeos, puesto que Sasuke la arrinconó con mucha fuerza. La había lastimado.  
-Hi… ¿Hinata dijo eso?  
-y que esperabas, si yo le conté todo.  
-¿tu hiciste que?...

--

-Hinata¿estas segura de que las cosas deben ser asi?  
-Onegai Naruto-kun. No quiero hablar de esto, se lo merece por traidor. Me alegra haberme quitado un peso de Encima. Y todo gracias a Sakura-chan. Además, tu sabes que mi padre no me dejaría salir de aquí. Es por esto que Neji Nii-san nos apoya, y Hanabi Nee-chan igual. Además, me quiero ir de aquí. No soporto más este lugar, y esta situación.  
-¿y tu crees que esa carta va a resolverlo todo?, Sasuke-Teme no va a descansar hasta encontrarnos.  
-para lo que me importa.-Hinata salió Con Naruto por la ventana. En una maleta, llevaba todas sus pertenencias. No sin antes, dejar una carta encima de su cama.

* * *

_Sasuke:_

_¬¬ Te odio...  
Me decepcionaste... _

_¡Me traicionaste!..._

_y yo…que te llegué a querer de verdad…_

_¿Cómo pudiste?  
se supone que yo confiaba en ti  
se supone que tu me querías a mi. _

_Pero todo fue una maldita farsa.  
No puedo creer que todo lo que pasamos hayan sido patrañas.  
No me busques, porque no me vas a encontrar. Eso te lo garantizo._

_Me voy, y me iré con Naruto-Kun._

_Sakura me contó todo, Naruto-Kun nos oyó, y después de esto, nos fuimos de allí._

_¿y sabes que?, aclaramos las cosas. Y estamos mejor que nunca, y nada ni nadie, nos va a separar.  
Nos vamos de Konoha, un lugar que solo nos causa sufrimiento. Sakura es inocente en todo esto. Fue solo un titere tuyo._

_Espero que no la hagas sufrir, porque luego vendremos por ella. _

_Adiós, Maldito traidor.  
Hinata._

* * *

No se sabe que había pasado en ese dia. Las cosas pasaron tan rápido que no nos explicamos nada. Hiashi se puso histérico cuando se enteró de que Hinata y Naruto huyeron. Tsunade no quería dar explicaciones. Con Ayuda de Neji, Sakura pudo escapar, y Sasuke se quedó sin Hinata y sin su clan. Pues el plazo se vencía esa mañana. Mientras en Konoha, todo era el caos, Hinata recordaba, mientras iban por el bosque, el porqué decidió irse de Konoha. Todo era gracias a Sakura, quien le abrió los ojos, y a Naruto, que sinquerer, se dió cuenta de la conversación entre las chicas.

--

_flashback_

Sasuke se fue de la casa de Hinata, alegando que tenía que resolver ciertas cosas con Naruto. Hinata, aprovechó para terminar de arreglarse, pues ese día iba a resolver las cosas con Sakura. De pronto, otro golpe en su ventana se escuchó. Era la segunda vez en esta mañana en la cual alguien golpeaba su ventana.  
_-Hinata-chan, lo siento, pero tengo que hablar contigo.-_Hinata abrió nuevamente la ventana y dejó que Sakura entrara. Sin embargo, no la cerró.  
_-Dime Sakura-chan.  
-Se que lo que te voy a decir es muy loco, pero necesito que me creas. Y que sobretodo, no me vayas a odiar después de todo lo que te voy a decir.  
-bueno…-_y ambas se sentaron en la cama de la Hyuga.  
_-Sasuke-Kun y yo hemos estado planeando que Naruto y tu no estén juntos. Porque Sasuke-Kun te quiere a ti y Yo quiero a Naruto.-_Hinata estaba pasmada, Sakura continuó_-. El día en que me viste con Naruto…esa noche. Sasuke-Kun lo planeó todo, yo solo tenía que llevar a Naruto hasta allí.  
-Asi que…-Hinata _y Sakura miraron hacia la ventana abierta_-. Eso fue lo que pasó.-_Naruto estaba allí. Y era evidente que había escuchado absolutamente todo.  
_-Naruto. Gomenasai. Pero en verdad. No me podía quedar callada. Yo misma me estaba haciendo daño…  
-Entiendo. ¿Pero porque?  
-Porque después de todos estos años, me di cuenta de que a quien amo es a ti, y no a Sasuke-kun. Pero no puedo permitir que este sufrimiento opaque la felicidad que ustedes dos se merecen.  
-Sa…Sakura-chan…¿y tu que vas a hacer?  
-tu primo Neji me va a ayudar a Salir de Konoha. La ira de Sasuke cuando se entere de que les he contado toda la verdad va a ser tenaz. Por favor, sean felices.  
-Sa…Sakura-chan.-Naruto le dio un abrazo.-Se que es duro para ti decirnos la verdad. Y tú sabes que yo siempre te he querido. Me alegra que hayas sido sincera. Pero no tienes que huir. Yo te voy a ayudar._

_-No hay problema. Ya te dije que Neji me va a ayudar. Pero ustedes tienen que huir de aquí. Ahora._

_fin flashback_

_-- _

-Hinata Nee-san, Hinata Nee-san-Hanabi los había alcanzado, y por la cara que traía, no era nada bueno.  
-¿Qué paso?  
-Es Ottosan. Lo mataron apenas se enteró de la fuga de ustedes. Tienen que volver a Konoha.

* * *

**_El que adivine o la que Adivine quien volvió Naco (Es decir, quien asesinó) a Hiashi, se lleva una firma de lo que quiera, cortesía mia, lo juro.  
y perdon por las molestias._**

Quiero muuuchisimos reviews o si no, no sigo el fic...  
Lau


	8. Fix You

_**Bueno. Si, soy vaga, desvergonzada, sinverguenza, pueden hasta lanzarme tomates, pero les aseguro que antes de fin de mes este fanfic tendrá un muy merecido final n.n**_

_**Con respecto a lo que habia dicho antes sobre quien adivina que pasó con Hiashi (x.x), las ganadoras son:  
-Kaorii-chan  
-Chibik-Lady**_

_**asi que a las dos, (si aparecen, aunque no las culpo si no aparecen T_T) les regalo una firma de lo que me pidan, yay-su n.n**_

_**bueno, ahora si…los dejo con la primera de tres partes XD, todas al estilo Songfic. Recomiendo escuchar la canción a medida que leen, ayuda mas a entender la historia.  
Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece al loquito de Kishimoto, pero como no me pagan por hacer lo que mas me gusta, simplemente lo hago por diversion xD, y Fix you no me pertenece, es de la mejor banda del mundo, Coldplay n.n  
**_

----  
A mi Manera  
Capitulo 8  
Un Año después-Fix You-Primera Parte.  
(Canción: Fix you-Coldplay)

* * *

_When you try your best but you don't succeed_

_When you get what you want but not what you need_

_When you feel so tired but you can't sleep_

_Stuck in reverse_

-Robame un beso.-le dijo Hinata a su esposo.  
-Robamelo tu.-Le dijo este con una sonrisa de suficiencia.  
-Tonto.-Ambos se besaron con la misma pasión e intensidad con la que se besaron cuando se entregaron el uno al otro esa noche de luna llena en…  
*sfx*

Momento. Esto pasa mas de un año después!  
me adelanto a los hechos.

La última vez que supimos de los protagonistas de esta historia fue cuando supimos lo siguiente:

_Flashback:_

_-Hinata Nee-san, Hinata Nee-san-Hanabi los había alcanzado, y por la cara que traía, no era nada bueno.  
-¿Qué paso?  
-Es Ottosan. Lo mataron apenas se enteró de la fuga de ustedes. Tienen que volver a Konoha._

_Fin del Flashback_

Bien. Ha pasado un año y creo que es justo que sepan que sigue.

* * *

_And the tears come streaming down your face_

_When you lose something you can't replace_

_When you love someone but it goes to waste_

_could it be worse?_

*Con Hanabi, Naruto y Hinata*

-N…No…Eso no es posible…Papá…pero…si…¿Cómo?...-Hanabi abrazó a su hermana con la esperanza de consolarla ya que la mayor de los Hyuuga lloraba desesperadamente. En el fondo, aunque su padre la trató mal y la humilló, el seguía siendo su padre, y a Hinata le dolía. En este momento ya no importaba el huir lo mas lejos posible. Tenía que volver a Konoha y hacerse cargo de todo, por duro que sonara, no tenía mas remedio.  
-Hinata yo…lo siento mucho.-Naruto abrazó a la Hyuuga, alejando a la chica de Hanabi y poniendo a Hinata detrás suyo. Algo andaba mal.-¿ya se sabe quien fue el responsable?-le espetó de mala gana el Uzumaki.  
-Si, fui yo.-Hanabi no era Hanabi. Detrás de una cortina de humo, apareció una sombra alta, de cabello largo, ojos perla, mas exactamente, Neji Hyuuga.  
-¡Ne…Neji Nii-san!-Hinata y Naruto quedaron en shock. ¿Cómo era posible que Neji hubiera asesinado a su propio tio?, si a pesar de lo ocurrido en el pasado, Neji ya le había perdonado. Esta si que era una situación incómoda, y se iba a poner aún peor.  
-Lo siento, pero esto no fue idea de Neji.-Hiashi también apareció, dejando al Uzumaki y a Hinata mas confundidos que antes.-Por medio del sello, tuve que obligar a Neji a que me dijera por donde estaban y que los buscara.  
-Muchachos…yo…-Neji bajó la cabeza, no podía sostenerle la mirada a su prima.  
-Nii-san…no te preocupes…  
-¿y Sakura-chan?-preguntó Naruto  
-Ella volvió a Konoha.-Neji no dijo mas.  
-Pa….Papá, ¿Por qué fingiste estar muerto?.-Dijo Hinata con lágrimas en los ojos, las cuales apresuró a secar.  
-No me podía permitir que mi hija mayor….acabara enredada…con el portador del Kyuubi. No me lo perdonaría.-Sentenció Hiashi mientras miraba a Naruto con desconfianza y odio.

El Uzumaki al instante iba a decir algo, pero Hinata se le adelantó. Se puso delante de Naruto, exactamente al frente de su padre.

* * *

_Lights will guide you home_

_and ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

-Papá…No es un secreto para nadie que Naruto-kun sea el portador del Kyuubi, eso lo tengo claro. Pero no es excusa para discriminarlo de esa manera.  
-Hinata, yo…-Era la primera vez que la chica no tartamudeaba al hablar con su padre, por lo que este estaba mas que estupefacto.  
-No…Dejame terminar.-Lo interrumpió la chica.-Quiero que tengas clara una cosa, si la única condición para que yo tome el liderazgo del clan es que yo me case con Uchiha Sasuke-kun, Renuncio. No puedo hacer algo que mi corazón dejó de sentir. Además, Neji Nii-san siempre ha estado mas capacitado que yo para tomar ese puesto, asi sea de las ramas inferiores. Eso no debe importar. Estoy convencida de que hará un excelente trabajo.  
-Hinata-Neji no sabía que decir.  
-Hinata.-Hiashi tomó la palabra.-Creo que ya he oido todo tipo de cosas por hoy. Veo que en este mes has madurado y me has demostrado que pones la seguridad de los demás frente a la tuya, dando todo sin importar las consecuencias. Esas son las cualidades que definen a un lider del Clan Hyuuga. Por mi, puedes casarte con quien sea, incluso con el Joven que tienes a tu espalda. Sin embargo, tu misma lo has dicho, Neji esta mas capacitado que tu para asumir la responsabilidad, pero creo que ya es hora que te entrene como es debido. Me has demostrado ser una Hyuuga de verdad.

* * *

_High up above or down below_

_when you're too in love to let it go_

_but If you never try you'll never know_

_just what you worth_

Uchiha Sasuke recordaba una y otra vez las palabras de la carta…

_¬¬ Te odio...(Hime…no me odies)  
Me decepcionaste... (Yo no sería capaz de hacerlo)_

_¡Me traicionaste!...(no pienso justificar eso)_

_y yo…que te llegué a querer de verdad…_

_¿Cómo pudiste?(Como pude que?)  
se supone que yo confiaba en ti (Hinata…que es lo que está pasando?)  
se supone que tu me querías a mi. _

_Pero todo fue una maldita farsa.  
No puedo creer que todo lo que pasamos hayan sido patrañas. (Fue la verdad.)  
No me busques, porque no me vas a encontrar. Eso te lo garantizo. (ya veremos)._

_Me voy, y me iré con Naruto-Kun. (Estúpido Dobe, me las va a pagar)._

_Sakura me contó todo, Naruto-Kun nos oyó, y después de esto, nos fuimos de allí. (Otra que me las va a pagar)_

_¿y sabes que?, aclaramos las cosas. Y estamos mejor que nunca, y nada ni nadie, nos va a separar. (eso también lo veremos).  
Nos vamos de Konoha, un lugar que solo nos causa sufrimiento. Sakura es inocente en todo esto. Fue solo un titere tuyo. (Mentira. Ella te alejó de mi)._

_Espero que no la hagas sufrir, porque luego vendremos por ella. (Lo dudo)._

_Adiós, Maldito traidor.  
Hinata._

-Hinata…te lo juro, voy a encontrarte, a darle una paliza al Usurantonkachi y te llevaré conmigo…no importa lo que pase.-Sasuke divisó a Naruto y Hinata, quienes no estaban solos.

* * *

_Lights will guide you home_

_and ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

-Alguien viene.-Dijo el Uzumaki  
-Sasuke-Kun…-Susurró la Hyuuga.  
-Hime.-Sasuke apareció frente a ellos. No te vayas.  
-Kyu…Naruto.-Intervino Hiashi.-Ellos necesitan hablar. Vamonos. Además yo también tengo que atender ciertos asuntos contigo. Neji, tu igual.  
-De acuerdo.-Dijo Naruto a Regañadientes.  
-Sasuke. Te la encargo.  
-Si, Hiashi-Sama.-Dicho esto, los Hyuugas y el Uzumaki desaparecieron.

Sasuke y Hinata no eran capaces de mirarse a los Ojos, algo les decía que el otro tenía que dar el primer paso…pero…¿Cómo?, ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando la persona que amas no te entiende, cuando quieres entenderle pero no se deja?, ¿Cómo hacerlo?

Solo puede hacerse con valentía y determinación, y con verdadero amor, con la conciencia tranquila y el alma en calma.

* * *

_Tears streaming down your face_

_When you lose something you cannot replace_

_Tears streaming down your face and I_

-¿Qué quieres?-Empezó Hinata con Frialdad.  
-Explicarte todo.-respondió el Uchiha. Hinata no lo miraba, es mas, volteó la cara hacia otro lado.-No Niego que haya hecho un plan con Sakura.-Al ver que la Hyuuga no le prestaba atención, Sasuke le tomó el menton a la chica, haciendo que esta le mirara, asi quisiera o no.  
-Sueltame.  
-Escuchame tu. Lo hice por ti. No…No quería…No…No quiero perderte. Soy un tipo de pocas palabras, pero eso…eso no significa…No se como…ni cuando ni porque…me enamoré. ¿de acuerdo?, mi corazón no esta vacío. No…No quiero alejarme de ti.-Dijo Sasuke, totalmente avergonzado y bajando la guardia.  
-¿Y…Y tu pretendes…que te crea de una manera…tan…tan patética?-La Hyuuga soltó el llanto.-Asi…digas lo que digas…m…me engañaste con Sakura-chan  
-Pero Naruto no la rechazó. Es mas, te apuesto lo que quieras a que fue a buscarla a Konoha…  
-¡Callate!-Hinata intentó alejarse, pero Sasuke la Retuvo y la dejó arrinconada contra un árbol.  
-Yo no hago esto por revivir mi clan o quedarme en Konoha, bien podría secuestrarte en este instante si se me diera la gana, pequeña Hime.  
-¿Por qué haces todo esto?, ¿Qué ganas con todo esto?.-Seguía llorando la chica  
-Por algo que tu me diste. Amor.-Aquella respuesta dejó a Hinata fuera de base, mientras Sasuke la besó con intensidad, buscando esos labios que lo habían vuelto loco desde la primera vez que los besó, buscando ese sabor que lo hacía ir al cielo y regresar, buscando ese amor que esa Hyuuga le daba con solo verlo.

* * *

_Tears streaming down your face_

_I promise you I will learn from my mistakes_

_Tears stream down your face and I_

*Mientras tanto, en la Casa de los Hyuuga*  
-Donde estamos?-Naruto estaba en un lugar oscuro, parecido a un sótano, con Hiashi y Neji detrás. Se encendió una pequeña luz titilante y de las sombras salió Yuki con un uniforme de misión.  
-Aquí está tu premio, pero…¿Por qué?-Preguntó Hiashi.  
-Mi Padre en verdad no era Yukito Uchiha. Era Teyaki Uchiha, el tio de Sasuke e Itachi, quien tuvo una aventura con una de tus hermanas, las que no eran reconocidas. Legitimamente si soy Sobrina tuya y prima del par de Idiotas, pero eso no es lo que interesa. Lo que quiero es venderlo a Kisame, es el único Akatsuki sobreviviente que he podido encontrar. Asi puedes librarte de mi y que mi querido primito pueda ser feliz con Hinata-Sama, ¿No era eso lo que quería?-Hiashi estaba asqueado. En verdad, aparte de su gemelo, no se había hablado de sus hermanas, puesto que era tabú en el clan, y aparte se decían que eran estériles, pero eso es otra historia. El caso era que Hiashi se sentía fatal por haber tratado a una pariente suya como la trató por todos estos años.  
-Yuki…yo…  
-Ah, de paso me quedo en la Aldea de la Neblina. Tengo a Alguien que me espera.  
-Eso no es de mi incumbencia. Con tu enamorado puedes hacer lo que quieras.

Naruto no daba crédito a todo lo que oía. Sasuke tenía una prima, lo habían engañado para que no se fuera con Hinata, lo iban a vender a Akatsuki, pero el Uzumaki no se iba a dejar. Tenía que avisarle a alguien lo que pasaba con los Hyuuga, y rápido. Sakura sabría entenderlo y lo apoyaría, era la única persona disponible en el momento en la que podría confiar, pero primero tenía que salir de allí. Antes de ponerse en posición de ataque, el portador del Kyuubi cayó al suelo preso de una corriente eléctrica que no le permitía moverse.

-Sabías que el Chidori tiene varios usos, Zorrito?-Dijo la chica antes de que el Uzumaki quedara inconsciente.

* * *

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

*En la Oficina de la Hokage*

-Sa…Sakura…-Neji llegó agotado, mientras que la pelirrosa se levantaba de su asiento.  
-¿Qué ocurre?.-Preguntó alarmada.  
-Naruto…Naruto fue secuestrado. Solo tu puedes encontrarlo…  
-¿Cómo?-Sakura estaba preocupada, que Naruto pasara por este tipo de cosas y no pudiera defenderse era algo que no pasaba nunca, Nunca.  
-Mi…Prima…la de Sasuke…en fin…Yuki, ¿te acuerdas de ella?  
-Un poco. ¿fue…?  
-Si. Solo se que fueron a la Neblina. Nadie sabe que estoy aquí…debes ir tu, eres la que mejor maneja el chakra y podrás contra ella. Vete, Trae a Uzumaki de vuelta.  
-¿Por qué lo haces?-Dijo Sakura mientras alistaba a toda carrera sus cosas para partir de inmediato.  
-Porque ese despistado merece que alguien lo quiera, y ese alguien definitivamente no es Hinata-Sama. Además se te nota a leguas que lo amas.-Este comentario provocó un sonrojo violento en la Ojijade.-Dicho esto, Sakura salió no sin antes decirle a Neji una cosa que nunca se le olvidará.  
-Gracias, Neji. Creo que tu ves en las personas lo que los demás no ven, y no me refiero al Byakugan.

* * *

_**Bueno, aquí se acaba la primera parte de tres.  
En la siguiente:  
-Yuki con su Amorcito y Naruto en la aldea de la Neblina. ¿y Sakura?  
-¿Neji asumirá el Cargo del Clan?  
-¿Que pasara con Sasuke y Hinata?  
Si me dejan reviews lo sabrán, besos, Tuti-chan**_


	9. Cap Final y epílogo: What About Now?

_**Lo Prometido es deuda. Voy a acabar este fanfic hoy, yay-su…el epilogo lo dejo para despues jujuju. Muchisimas gracias por sus Reviews n.n….mientras tanto respondo comentarios, yay-su ^^**_

_**  
Etolplow-kun: etto…la gracia es contar el milagro pero no el santo….ademas siempre es bueno dejar un poquiiito de intriga, no? Jejeje…gracias por comentar  
Helen-chan: mujeeeer…será que si se pone interesante? T_T a estas alturas si termino en un final trágico no me sorprendería, gracias por aparecer, yay-su!  
beautifulgirl-chan: yo estoy que me muero de ganas por ir al concierto de Coldplay aquí en Colombia…un poco salida del tema yo…anyway xD…lo del lemon es una buena idea, pero lo pienso dejar para el epílogo…asi se dan mas las cosas ^^, gracias por dejar tu review! ^^**_

_**Ap, lo de Siempre…  
Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto…  
The Hardest Part tampoco me pertenece. Le pertenece a Daughtry (la que es para mi la segunda mejor banda del mundo n.n)  
Pero este fanfic si es de mi autoría y si lo necesitas para alguna cosa (aunque lo dudo) pide permiso primero, siempre es bueno que a uno le den el crédito por lo que hace.  
(y creo k este ha sido el capítulo mas largo que he escrito, pero bueno, al menos me gustó mucho el resultado).  
de resto, que les guste la lectura.**_

_**A mi Manera  
Cap 9: What About Now**_

_**  
~ Yuki y Naruto en la Aldea de la Neblina ~**_

**Shadows fill an empty heart  
As love is fading,  
From all the things that we are  
But are not saying.  
Can we see beyond the stars  
And make it to the dawn?**

-Oye…es cierto que vamos a la…-Yuki le dio un golpe al saco donde iba el Uzumaki contra un arbol.-Abusiva, ¡eso dolió!

-Pero si te digo que si es cierto…vamos a la aldea de la Neblina. Te vendo a Akatsuki y yo me largo…-Sonrió la chica.

-Hace…mucho…muuucho no venía aquí, ¿sabes?...aqui fue nuestra primera misión fuera de Konoha con Sasuke-Teme y Sakura-chan…-Naruto no dejaba de hablar mientras que Yuki estaba hasta la coronilla de escuchar al Uzumaki. Despues de que se lo llevara de Konoha, el chico recuperó la conciencia al poco rato, pero no intentó escapar, lo cual era bastante extraño.

-Naruto-baka… -Empezó la chica.

-Ya te dije, no soy baka…y dime que quieres…

-¿Por qué no has intentado escapar?

-¿Acaso tengo una razón para hacerlo?, no me voy a volar si es lo que estas pensando. Hinata-chan…decidió…bueno…¿Por qué Sasuke-Teme?...¡No lo entiendo!-Aquella respuesta-pregunta dejó a la Kunoichi mas confundida que antes. Naruto cambió de tema-¡Oye, quiero Ramen!...¿que clase de secuestradora eres si no me alimentas?-Se quejó el rubio.

-Mas tarde. Ya llegamos.-Yuki entró a la casa, o mas bien rancho viejo, puesto que las paredes estaban con moho y el techo estaba a medias. En la esquina mas alejada se encontraba una estufa,  
y en la otra esquina, una cama. La chica sacó al Uzumaki del saco donde estaba y lo dejó en el suelo.

**Change the colors of the sky.  
And open up to  
The ways you made me feel alive,  
The ways I loved you.  
For all the things that never died,  
To make it through the night,  
Love will find you.**

-Por dios…estoy cansado, prestame la cama…-Pidió el Uzumaki

-Santo cielo…eres el secuestrado mas imprudente, torpe y chillón con el que he tenido que lidiar, no se como el idiota de Sasuke te soportó…-dijo Yuki, exasperada.-Me voy, tengo que buscar quien te va a comprar.

-jejejejeje…¿Qué?...No, ¡espera!, ¡No puedes dejarme solo en este estado de inanición!-Pero era demasiado tarde, Yuki ya había salido por la puerta.-Diablos…¿Por qué no me puedo escapar?...-Naruto intentó forcejear pero no pudo. Una voz en su cabeza, muuy en el fondo, le dijo.

_-¿Será que en el fondo quieres que Sasuke-Teme y Hinata-chan sean felices?_

-No lo se…pero mi sueño…ser Hokage…y además no pienso entregarme a Akatsuki tan facilmente.

_-No vas a sacrificar a Hinata-chan de ese modo, y con lo de Akatsuki, creo que te estas haciendo un favor, no creo que sea muy saludable convivir con el Kyuubi luego de tanto tiempo._-Respondió la vocecilla.

-¡Oigan, eso se llama discriminación, yo solo quiero salir de aquí y Naruto no quiere sacarme!-Se quejó el aludido.

-¡Claro que no!, pero…tiene que haber otro modo.

-_¿Estas seguro de eso?_

-No lo se, la verdad es que para todo lo que está pasando no tengo una respuesta, aunque ya me gustaría tenerla. En fin…me pregunto como estará Sakura-chan…-y dicho esto, Naruto intentò forcejear una vez mas para escapar de allí. _Sakura. _Con solo recordar lo triste que estaba cuando se fue con Hinata a Naruto se le partía el alma. La expresión de su rostro lo decía todo.  
Tanto que el había sufrido por ella, soportado por ella, esperado por ella, y ahora, justo en estas circunstancias, era él quien tenía que decirle que no. Ironías de la vida.

_Ni Hinata-chan ni Sakura-chan tenían que pasar por esta injusticia.  
Hinata me quería pero no podía hacerle esto. No cuando era la primera vez que veía al Teme feliz.  
Sakura me quería pero asi se dieron las circunstancias  
y yo era el imbécil que esta vez, no me arriesgaba a darlo todo._

Naruto se soltó como pudo y salió de aquella casita, dispuesto a buscar a Sakura y decirle que lo sentía, que no podía hacerla sentir mas mal de lo que ya el se estaba sintiendo. Decirle que el también la quería y que el puesto de Hokage en este momento le valia cinco.

* * *

_**  
~ Yuki y Sakura en la Aldea de la Neblina ~  
**_

**What about now?  
What about today?  
What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?  
**

_**-**__Maldición, voy tarde.-_Yuki corría a mas no poder, tenía que encontrarlo, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, el tenía que saber que había vuelto y que no iba a volver a Konoha, nunca mas. Una figura pelirosa estaba en frente, lo cual hizo que la chica frenara en seco mientras la otra se acercaba mas a ella. Ambas quedaron frente a frente.

-Sakura.-Dijo Yuki con cierta hostilidad.

-Yuki.

-¿Dónde esta Naruto?-Quiso saber la Ojijade.

-Eso no te concierne, largate. Voy tarde.-Yuki iba a seguir su camino pero Sakura la retuvo de un brazo.

-Dime donde esta Naruto y dimelo ahora.

-No te tengo miedo, frentona. Te quisiste meter con Sasuke, te metiste con Mi Novio y como si fuera poco ahora te quieres meter con Naruto. ¿Qué el mundo no basta para ti?

-Escuchame. Lo que pasó con Fuzor* no fue nada.  
(*NT: Fuzor es el apodo del Novio de Yuki, nya ^^)

-Ay si, tan digna tu. Sakura Haruno la que no se acuesta con ninguno. Sueltame que no tengo tiempo de escuchar tus estupideces. ¡Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu! –De repente seis clones de agua aparecieron y todos se dispersaron, dos hacia el norte y dos hacia el sur. Otros dos se quedaron con Yuki.

-Maldita. Bueno. Al menos se que Naruto esta por aquí cerca.

-Me pregunto como vas a hacer para no salir herida, y para no gastar tu chakra en curarte cuando te hiera, pero la verdad, es que no te daré ningun chance.-Sakura dio un puñetazo al suelo, haciendo que este se resquebrajara, y que Yuki tuviera que saltar para esquivar lo que se le venía encima. Sakura también había saltado, y estaban frente a frente, cuando algo las detuvo.

**What if our love never went away?  
What if it's lost behind words we could never find?  
**

-¡Basta!-Un Ninja de cabello negro, desordenado, con un chaleco negro y una máscara que no era de ANBU estaba reteniendo a Yuki, mientras Naruto estaba reteniendo a Sakura.

-¡Naruto, al fin te encontré!-Sakura, con lagrimas en los ojos, ya estaba encima del rubio, mientras que Yuki luchaba por soltarse…

-Yuki, ¿puedes calmarte?, Dime que te pasa y dímelo ahora.

- Fuzor, Suéltame. Es enserio. Ahora.

- ¿Para que? Sabes perfectamente que de mi no te vas a librar tan fácilmente.

-¡Oye, Uzumaki!, ¿Ahora si decidiste defender a la tonta de tu novia?, pobrecita, no puede controlarse, tiene que estar con todos los que se le atraviesan-le gritó Yuki al Rubio, con lo que Sakura se enojó. Naruto no hizo nada para impedirle que atacara a la chica, pero Yuki desapareció en una nube de humo con el enmascarado.

**Baby, before it's too late,  
What about now?**

-Sakura-chan…¿Por qué te dijo todo eso?.

-Naruto…ese chico que estaba detrás de Yuki…es su novio…y antes de…bueno…tuvo una aventura conmigo, una misión que me mandó Tsunade, cosas sin importancia. Tu estabas de entrenamiento con Jiraiya…pero el caso es que ella siempre…me ha tenido ese rencor. Cuando Neji me dijo que te habia secuestrado…no lo pude evitar. No la culpo, asi me he sentido yo cuando te he visto con Hinata-chan todo este tiempo y yo…yo…quería tenerte a mi la…lado-Dijo Sakura con la cabeza gacha y con las mejillas encendidas.

-Ay Sakura-chan…-la chica solo pudo llorar en silencio mientras el Uzumaki la abrazaba y la acunaba contra su pecho. Siempre se había imaginado este tipo de situaciones con Sakura, el consolándola por Sasuke, pero ahora…ella le estaba diciendo que le importaba, que le quería. Estaba mostrandole toda su debilidad, por esta vez, Sakura no era la chica fuerte que siempre habia demostrado ser, y en el fondo, Naruto estaba feliz. Y mas en el fondo le agradecía a Yuki. Si no le hubiera traido hasta aquí, Sakura no lo habría perseguido y no se sentiría tan feliz como se sentía en este momento.

-Na…Naruto…¿y ahora que vamos a hacer?...En Konoha te van a creer muerto, y yo soy una tra…traidora…

-Sakura-chan, yo creo que a quien creen muerta es a otra persona…vamonos a Konoha.

-Pero…

No quiero el cargo de Hokage si no puedo tenerte a ti. Sakura-chan…te necesito.-Sakura volvió a llorar, esta vez de la alegría. Ella buscó su boca y el la de ella. Se fundieron en un tierno beso que pareció durar una eternidad. Naruto acercó a la pelirosa con un brazo y ella le tomó la cabeza, profundizando el beso. Luego de separarse para tomar aire, ambos sonrieron y se fueron de la mano, dejando Kirigakure atrás.

* * *

_**  
~En Konoha, con Neji y Hiashi~**_

**The sun is breaking in your eyes  
To start a new day.  
This broken heart can still survive  
With a touch of your grace.  
Shadows fade into the light.  
I am by your side,  
Where love will find you.**

-Ya todo esta listo. Desde hoy, Neji Hyuuga es el nuevo lider del clan Hyuuga.-Sentenció su tio Hiashi. La gente estalló en aplausos para el chico, quien ya no portaba el sello de sumisión en su frente. Los ancianos del Souke y Bouke lo habían discutido mucho, pero Neji había demostrado ser digno. _Dignidad. _Sin embargo, algo le fastidiaba y le rondaba la cabeza.

-_¿Será que estoy haciendo lo correcto?...-_Neji miraba a su alrededor todos esos rostros que le sonreían, como esperando que le perdonaran todas las malas acciones que habían cometido contra él durante toda su vida. Había vivido lleno de odio y resentimiento, pero eso había quedado atrás. No pensaba cometer los mismos errores que sus antecesores. Quería que el Clan Hyuuga fuera uno solo, que no hubieran mas odios, todos eran una misma familia y entre todos tenían que cuidarse.

El era ahora quien tomaba las decisiones, pero eso era de manera provisional. Nadie sabía donde estaba Hinata en estos momentos, se supone que iba a volver, que iba a entrenarse para poder asumir el cargo algún dia y Hanabi todavía no tenía experiencia para asumir ese liderazgo, ya que tenía 14 años. Por eso es que el había aceptado. Ya no era el ave prisionera. Tenía libertad.

_¿pero como asumir la libertad cuando ya te acostumbraste al encierro?  
_Neji no tenía una respuesta a esa pregunta. Pero tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para averiguarla como lider del clan.

En medio de la celebración, una Kunoichi con dos coletas en su cabeza apareció.

-Felicidades Neji, te lo mereces.

-Tenten…¿Cómo entraste?, se supone que es una fiesta solo para los Hyuuga.

-Ahh, no sabes el verdadero poder de la llama de la juventud amigo mio.-Lee estaba detrás de Tenten, y detrás de ellos, Gai-Sensei. Los ancianos ya iban a protestar, pero Neji exclamó.

-Son mis compañeros, y quiero que se queden.-Su autoridad era incuestionable.

Después de un rato, Lee y Gai decidieron irse, y Tenten decidió acompañarlos.

-Ya sabes Neji…este…Neji-Sama. Es por si se pierden. Ademas mira, no pueden tenerse en pie.-Neji y Tenten soltaron una risita al ver a Lee y Gai medio dormidos y medio tomados, pero asi estaba todo el lugar.-Siempre que quieras nos vas a encontrar, no porque seas el jefe del clan mas poderoso de Konoha significa que no te quie…queramos…Nos vemos.-la chica le regaló un besito esquinero* a un estupefacto Neji y luego se marchó.

¿De verdad iba a tener toda una vida para saber que era la libertad?, Neji sonrió para si mismo y recordó lo que le había dicho Sakura hace unos dias. "_**Creo que tu ves en las personas lo que los demás no ven, y no me refiero al Byakugan**_". El nuevo jefe del clan Hyuuga sonrió para si mismo y pensó para sus adentros mientras veía a Tenten alejarse con Lee y Gai.-_Creo que la libertad solo se encuentra cuando uno ve mas allá de sus narices. Gracias por recordarmelo, Sakura._

-¿En que piensas, Nii-san?-Le preguntó Hanabi.

-Me preguntaba si las cosas iban a mejorar de aquí en adelante.

-Yo espero que si. Al menos creo que todos nos merecemos un poquito de felicidad…en fin…-la menor de las Hyuuga se fue tarareando una canción.

(NT: Besito esquinero aquí es un beso entre la mejilla y el borde de los labios n.n)

* * *

_**  
~En Kirigakure, con Yuki y Fuzor~**_

**What about now?  
What about today?  
What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?  
What if our love, it never went away?  
What if it's lost behind words we could never find?  
Baby, before it's too late,  
What about now?**

En este momento estoy en nuestra habitación, pero con la pequeña diferencia de que estoy atada de manos y pies en la cama por culpa de su Tsunami de agua, Mí traje ninja esta hecho pedazos, pareciera que un oso ensangrentado lo hubiera atacado, o algo por el estilo y el suyo, bueno, no es como si tuviera mejor pinta que el mío. Él estaba encima de mí, me miraba de arriba debajo de una forma que no se como describir… algo en mi cabeza sabía que esto no pintaba nada bien. Traté de soltarme, pero fue imposible.

— ¿Qué me harás, pequeño baka? ¡Suéltame para que pueda seguir masacrándote! —le dije, visiblemente molesta debido al hecho de que no podía soltarme; Diablos, Estaba a su merced. ¿Cómo era posible que hace un par de horas estuviera a punto de darle una paliza a Sakura Haruno y ahora este irremediablemente sometida y amarrada en su cama?

—Demostrarte cuan equivocada estas en todo lo que ves de mí, te demostraré que aun recuerdo como hacerte el amor —dicho esto, me plantó un beso en la boca, intenso, apasionado. No supe como resistirme, perdí toda noción de mi ser y decidí dejarme llevar.

De cualquier forma, estando atada de manos y pies porque el me lo impedía, no es como si pudiera hacer mucho… no se como lo hacía, tal vez era su sonrisa, o esa maldita voz provocadora que tiene, me rendí. Me cansé de pelear, decidí que era mejor que hiciera lo que quisiera conmigo…Momento… ¿Qué estoy pensando?... ¡no me voy a rendir asi como asi, no señor! Desafortunadamente, nos tuvimos que separar para tomar aire…

-¡lo dudo, No eres tan hombre!

-¡Cállate por primera vez en la vida, esta vez yo tomare las riendas…desde hoy…hasta siempre! –Volvió a besarme con mucha más pasión de la debida, pero no significa nada, puede que me tenga dominada ahora, pero le voy a demostrar que se equivoca.

— Solo te… estas… aprovechando… del hecho… de que… me tienes… atada… ¿no? —le dije, algo agitada y molesta debido a que me tomó por sorpresa, todavía tenía energía para tratar de liberarme, pero nada, me tenía bien sujeta.

— Hmmmm… —mientras lo pensaba, me llenaba el rostro y el cuello de besos y caricias…de una forma muy, muy lenta. Si que sabía como enloquecerme—. ¿Tu que crees, mi pequeña conejita? —me susurró.

— Diría que tengo razón…ademas…nada. Olvídalo. No dije nada.

— ¿Y ahora qué?

— Nada —musité. Yo y mi bocota.

— ¿Qué te pasa?

— Nada. Suéltame. —Agaché la mirada, de repente las lágrimas empezaron a salir. Quería salir corriendo de la habitación y no regresar. Si quería, pero no así. No sabiendo que lo hace por demostrarse a si mismo que es la gran cosa y que ya olvidó a Saku-idiota en vez de hacerlo porque me quiere de verdad, porque lo desea de verdad.

— No. Yuki, Dime que te pasa.

— Serujio, Suéltame. Es enserio. Ahora.

**Now that we're here,  
Now that we've come this far,  
Just hold on.  
There is nothing to fear,  
For I am right beside you.  
For all my life,  
I am yours.**

— No. —Me dijo resuelto y me plantó otro beso, pero esta vez no era lo que yo esperaba. Fue romántico, y dulce, muy dulce. Cuando menos pensé, se me olvidó el mundo, se me olvidó Sakura Haruno y Naruto Uzumaki, se me olvidó todo. Las ataduras se liberaron y pude abrazarlo, tener entre mis brazos lo que siempre ha sido, es y será siempre mío por derecho. —. No te vas hasta que seas completamente mia, hasta demostrarte que nadie puede hacerte mas feliz que yo.

— ¿Terminaste?

— No. Quiero que sepas que no me importa ni Sakura ni el resto del mundo, ¿Qué no lo entiendes? Solo te quiero a ti, solo me perteneces a mí, serás mi esposa, de nadie más. Y por más que Neji insista en que te quedes en Konoha, no te dejare ir nunca mas, no va a tener nunca lo que es mío. Ahora si, Terminé.-Me rendí con un suspiro y se me pasó la noche y el dia enteros en sus brazos. Ahora si podía entender el significado de la palabra libertad. Ya no tenía ataduras en Konoha, y con respecto al Baka de Sasuke…que hiciera lo que quisiera, todo el mundo merece la felicidad, o al menos eso entendi luego de ver a Naruto-baka sufrir tanto por Sakura. Supongo que en el fondo ya la perdoné.

* * *

_**  
~Sasuke y Hinata en el bosque ~**_

**What about now?  
What about today?  
What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?  
What if our love, it never went away?  
What if it's lost behind words we could never find?**

-¿Por qué haces todo esto?, ¿Qué ganas con todo esto?.-Seguía llorando la chica

-Por algo que tu me diste. Amor.-Aquella respuesta dejó a Hinata fuera de base, mientras Sasuke la besó con intensidad, buscando esos labios que lo habían vuelto loco desde la primera vez que los besó, buscando ese sabor que lo hacía ir al cielo y regresar, buscando ese amor que esa Hyuuga le daba con solo verlo.

-yo no…No se porque…¿Por qué me dices esto?...no me hieras…

-Te hieres tu solita, ¿Qué te cuesta aceptar que es cierto?.-Sasuke la abrazaba, mientras Hinata intentaba rechazar su abrazo…

-Sasuke…n…no puedo…-dijo la chica con un dejo suplicante en su voz. Sabía que si se rendía, no habría vuelta atrás.

-Por favor…Hina…por favor…-Sasuke se la llevó al valle del fín. Ya era mas de media noche y seguro que los estaban buscando, así que decidió llevarla allí porque sabía que nadie los buscaría.

_Hinata's POV._

-Sasuke-Kun…¿Por qué hacemos esto?.-le dije cuando llegamos. El paisaje era hermoso, la luna le daba un aspecto sombrio a las estatuas, y la cascada era muy linda, precisa para bañarse si hacía falta. Es como si la misma naturaleza nos diera nuestro propio edén para que hicieramos lo que quisiéramos.

-¿Por qué lo sentimos de verdad?-Sasuke me besó de una manera necesitada, como si no creyera que yo estaba allí. Me acerqué mas y mas, y pude sentir que el estaba igual o mas encendido que yo. Solo me podía concentrar en que lo tenía al frente. Y que el me necesitaba. Había vivido tanto tiempo en soledad al igual que yo, eramos dos almas vagabundas buscando encontrar a la persona ideal. Y aquí estábamos, en el rincón mas alejado del mundo dispuestos a amarnos por toda una vida, e incluso mas.

-Sasuke…no te vayas-le pedí mientras él se deshacía de mi pantalón, mi chaqueta estaba lejos hace mucho y…Dios…cada roce suyo me estaba incendiando…lo necesitaba..lo deseaba…odiaba admitirlo, pero Sasuke Uchiha me estaba volviendo loca. Loca de deseo, de necesidad, de amor, de placer…

-Nunca Hime, nunca…-yo me deshice de toda tu ropa, tu espada también estaba lejos. Si sentíamos frio, eso no importaba. El calor de nuestros cuerpos era mas que suficiente para que esa noche nada nos fuera a molestar.

Su lengua y sus besos recorrían cada centímetro de mi ser y no sabía que podría pasar después, la experiencia era bastante sensual y erótica, no podía pensar claramente. El insertó uno de sus dedos dentro de mi, lo que me hizo estremecerme de placer. Insertó un segundo dedo y los empezó a mover…¿Cómo era posible que estuviera pasando esto?...al tercer dedo llegó el estallido, el orgasmo me invadió, fue una sensación poderosa, magnífica.

-Hime…¿estas lista?...-Titubeó un poco, pero yo asentí.

De repente, Sasuke y yo fuimos uno solo, como se supone que deberíaa ser. La luna llena volvió a salir, y pude ver con claridad que era lo que habíamos hecho. Empezó a embestirme cada vez mas rápido, y mi mente estaba tan nublada por el placer y el deseo que lo único que podía hacer era pedirle mas y mas…me sentía dichosa al ver que el me complacía.

No sabía que era lo que me pasaba, solo sabía que no quería que se acabara…no sentía frío, al contrario, sentía un calor mil veces peor que el de las llamas del infierno, pero me encantaba, me tenía extasiada, Sa…Sasuke-kun me tenía a sus pies, esclavizada, y me gustaba. Después de un rato ambos llegamos al Clímax y yo quedé tendida encima de él.

* * *

_**  
~ Epílogo peque. Un año después. ~**_

**What about now?  
What about today?  
What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?**

-Robame un beso.-le dijo Hinata a su esposo.

-Robamelo tu.-Le dijo este con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Tonto.-Ambos se besaron con la misma pasión e intensidad con la que se besaron cuando se entregaron el uno al otro esa noche de luna llena en el valle del fin, a sabiendas que era una locura, no les importó. Sasuke detuvo el beso, pues Hinata tenía un compromiso importante, a pesar de todo todavía le costaba a Sasuke ser aceptado dentro de los Hyuuga

-Hinata…tienes que ir…se va a casar

-Pero si no soy mas la heredera, sabes que ese puesto se lo cedí a Neji Nii-san…

-Pero no quiero ir, quiero quedarme contigo…_onegai_…

-Pero como decirle no a la mujer mas linda del mundo. Tu te quedas conmigo, Hinata Uchiha.

-Sa…Sasuke…en realidad…tengo que decirte algo. Con respecto a lo que pasó en el hospital.

-Eso si quiero saberlo.-Le dijo Sasuke mientras la abrazaba. ¿Cómo te fue?.

-Mejor sientate…

**  
What if our love never went away?  
What if it's lost behind words we could never find?**

-Na…Naruto…

-Dime Sakura-chan…

-Esto…te tengo una buena y una excelente noticia.-Aquello iluminó la sonrisa del nuevo Hokage.

-Dime cual es la buena noticia.

-¡Feliz primer año como Hokage!-Sakura sacó una taza de ramen y se la comió con el Uzumaki, el cual, no podía creer que fuera cierto. Tsunade se recuperó totalmente pero decidió dejarle el cargo a Naruto por "cuestiones personales".

-¿Vaz a decime cal es la eelene noicia? (_vas a decirme cual es la excelente noticia?)_

_-_Esa te la digo después.-le respondió la Ojijade al Hokage, mientras le daba un beso.-Lo espero en casa, _Hokage-Sama_.-y salió de la Oficina con una sonrisa pícara.

**  
Baby, before it's too late  
Baby, before it's too late  
Baby, before it's too late**

-Neji, ¿estas seguro?-Le preguntó su tio.

-La Amo, y eso es todo lo que me importa.-Le dijo a su tio mientras veía a Tenten entrar a la Oficina del Hokage para firmar el acta que constaba que iban a ser marido y mujer. Lee y Sakura fueron los padrinos. Después de eso hicieron una reunión pequeña y brindaron con Sake ahí mismo en la oficina de Naruto.

-Sabía que Hinata no iba a venir.-Se quejó Hiashi.

-Pero como iban a venir, si ellos también tienen motivos para estar como tortolitos.-Dijo Sakura.

-¿Cómo asi?.-Preguntó Neji.

-Hinata y yo estamos embarazadas, yo tendré una niña y Hinata un niño. ¿a que no es grandioso? Esa era la excelente noticia, Na....-Hiashi se puso pálido y se desmayó. Naruto aprovechó para tomar a su esposa en brazos y darle vueltas

-¡Yahoo, voy a ser Papá!-Gritaba de emoción el Hokage.

------

-¿Voy a…?

-Si Sa…-Sasuke no la dejó terminar. La calló con un beso, expresando así toda la alegría que sentía. Un Hijo. Un niño, un Uchiha. Un Hyuuga. El resultado de amor de los dos. Aquellos dias de odio estaban muy lejos de ser lo que era el presente. El autoproclamado vengador ahora tenía una razón para luchar. No tenía porque odiar porque amaba. No tenía porque sufrir porque era feliz. Claro, no cambiaba su caracer, pero era feliz. Hinata era feliz, El ambiente en Konoha era feliz, pero cada quien, a su manera.

**  
What about now?**

-Me pregunto que será de la vida de Naruto y Sasuke-Bakas.-Dijo Yuki.

-No se, pero espero que hayan encontrado la felicidad.-le respondió Serujio, acostado en el sofá de su nueva casa.

-haha…-Un pequeño de dos años se acercó a su madre, quien se sentó para recibirlo.

-Dime Itachi

-queo vel a tio zazuke.

-todavia no amor, en unos años…

-¿poque no ahola?

-No es tan mala idea.-Y empacaron sus cosas, para irse a Konoha.

Lo que pasó después es una historia que se la dejo a la imaginación del lector.

* * *

_-¿Carajo, porque todos son felices y yo sigo solteron?, que problemático.-Se lamentó Shikamaru mientras miraba las nubes._

FIN.

_**Bueno, esto fue todo. Realmente no me esperé que fuera a quedar tan largo, pero me gustó exageradamente el resultado. Al fin acabé mi primer fanfic y me siento orgullosa.  
un abrazo, Tuti-chan  
pd: un reviewcito, please, solo dale click que no cuesta nada, onegai ^^**_

**l  
l  
l  
l  
v**


End file.
